Marco the Mind Dragon Slayer
by Vapor0907
Summary: Marco Vern is the Mind Dragon Slayer. After being trained by the Mind Dragon Cekos Marco sets off into the world in search of adventure. (Arc in Progress: Chirapa Town)
1. Cekos the Mind Dragon

Chapter 1 Cekos the Mind Dragon

Deep in the jungle a small purple haired boy and his mother hiked along a dirt path. The boy's name was Marco Vern. He was only five years old and he wore a light gray hoodie and black pants both of which were heavily stained with dirt and grass. Laughing softly behind him was his mother Lilac Vern she had a similar shade of dark purple hair and wore an explorer vest and a backpack.

Despite there being a village only a few miles away the Vern family preferred the peace that the jungle brought. Today however they weren't going on their usual hike or search for food. Instead they were going to visit an old friend of Lilac's. "Are we there yet?" Marco asked excitedly.

Lilac laughed. "Just a bit further alright? Cekos' cave is just up ahead."

"I wish Cekos just lived in the woods with us..." Marco grumbled.

Lilac shook her head "Now don't you think that would be a little uncomfortable for him?"

Marco thought about it and laughed "Yeah I guess the forest just isn't big enough for him."

"I was talking more about all the animals he'd scare away with his snoring." said Lilac.

Little did the two know that Cekos was not in his cave. Instead he was attending a meeting with nine other dragons. In the very front was Igneel the Fire Dragon, other than him Metalicana the Iron Dragon, Grandeeny the Sky Dragon, Skectra the Soul Dragon, Toran the Earth Dragon, Aquadia the Water Dragon, Weisslogia the White dragon, Sahar the Sand Dragon, and Skiadrum the Shadow Dragon were present.

Cekos was an average sized Dragon with dark pink scales and he had a dark red pearl on the center of his forehead. "Are we sure this plan of his will work?" Cekos asked. "Combating Acnologia in the future seems absurd."

"I have my doubts as well." Skectra admitted. "I attempted to raise a Dragon Slayer in the past but Acnologia killed them before I could make much progress."

"I understand your concerns Skectra." Sahar said. "But this is precisely the reason why this plan can work. Dragon Slayers can slay Dragons. That's why Acnologia is so afraid of them."

"Toran snorted. "That black scaled bastard isn't afraid of em. He just wants to bathe in their blood."

"I say we go along with it." Metalicana suggested. "The way we are now fighting Acnologia would be impossible, so this may be our only chance."

"I'd rather not have to put humans in danger." Grandeeny sighed. "But I don't believe we have a choice anymore."

"I agree." Weisslogia said. "Igneel how long do we have until we leave for the future?"

"On July seventh in the year X377." Igneel answered.

"So we have about eight years to prepare." Aquadia mused.

"That should be plenty of time." Metalicana said gruffly. "I've had my eyes on a brat for a while now."

Skectra sighed. "I suppose I'll have to find another student as well. Hopefully Acnologia won't kill them as well."

"We'll I should get going." Cekos said. "I wish you luck."

Igneel nodded. "You as well."

As Cekos flew towards his cave Metalicana let out a loud snort. "What do you think the chances are that he doesn't even bother to train a Slayer?"

"Considering it's that lazy bum were talking about I'd say it's a high possibility." Toran answered.

"He may surprise you." Igneel said. "It may take him a while but Cekos always get the important things done."

"What ever you say." Sahar sighed. "In my opinion it's a miracle he shows up to these meetings at all."

When Marco and Lilac arrived at Cekos' cave they were surprised to find it was empty. "Aw come on..." Marco whined. "We walked all the way here and he's not even home."

"Hey cheer up." Lilac said. "He's probably just out hunting or something he should be home soon."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Marco sighed.

Lilac smiled as she saw an figure flying in the distance. "For example he could be flying towards us right now."

Marco looked behind him and his eyes lit up. He immediately ran outside to watch the dragon fly back home. When Cekos did finally land Marco immediately pulled him into a hug "Hi uncle Cekos!"

Cekos grunted. "I already told you I'm not your uncle. We aren't even close to related."

Marco had a big smile on his face. "Sorry about that I forgot."

Cekos eye twitched. "Kid you and I both know that's impossible. You have a photographic memory or did you forget that to?"

"Oh give him a break Cekos." Lilac laughed. "Besides I'm the one who told him to call you uncle."

Cekos sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course, you would be the one to teach him that. You were the only person who didn't run away when we first met."

"You still haven't let that go huh?" Lilac commented.

"Of course, I haven't! I'm a dragon! I'm supposed to be scary dammit!" Cekos said childishly.

As Lilac and Cekos talked Marco climbed on Cekos' back as if it was a giant playground. "Be careful up there brat." Cekos warned. "I'm not going to catch you if you fall."

"Don't worry uncle Cekos!" Marco called. "I'll be fine!"

Cekos eye twitched while Lilac made herself comfortable. "So how was the meeting today?"

Cekos laid down. "How did you know I had one?"

"You only leave the cave to get food, there's an emergency, or you have a meeting to attend." Lilac answered. "You're not in a panic and you don't have any food with you, so you had to of had a meeting."

Cekos laughed. "You know me well. But yes, we did have a meeting." Cekos sighed "Apparently I need to start training a Dragon Slayer soon."

"Oh really? And why is that?" Lilac asked.

"Acnologia" was Cekos' answer and immediately Lilac's demeanor changed.

"Well keep us out of it." She said. "Neither me or Marco have a death wish."

"And what makes you think I was going to ask you?!" Cekos asked. "I deal with you enough as is! Why would I want to be around you full time?!"

Lilac laughed and shook her head. "Just don't bring my family into this fight alright."

"Trust me teaching your crazy family is the last thing I want to do." Cekos snorted.

Year X371

Seven Dragons stood in the clearing with their heads bowed. Igneel spoke up. "Skectra, Aquadia, and Sahar, they are the comrades we have lost in our latest battle against Acnologia."

Cekos' claw immediately went to rub the gen on his head which now sported a large crack.  
"Damn bastard." Toran growled. "He just won't stop." Unlike the others who had only gained a few scars Toran was much more heavily injured from the fight. His once glorious and powerful tail had been ripped off of his body and his body was ridden with scars. Everyone knew that he wouldn't be able to survive until X377 in fact many of them weren't sure if he would still be alive by the end of the year.

Metalicana sighed. "This isn't the first setback we've had but it's definitely the worst. We've lost three of our friends in just two years. Are you absolutely sure we can't access the gate any earlier?"

Igneel shook his head. "We could try it but there's no guarantee that we'd end up when we wanted or that we'd even survive the ordeal."

"We'll just have to wait." Skiadrum said. "We can't take that sort of risk."

Igneel grunted. "Agreed"

When Cekos returned home he didn't have any better news. Lilac and Marco were sitting in his cave the former looking much paler than usual. "Hey uncle Cekos!" Marco said excitedly "Mom says I get to stay at your cave tonight isn't that awesome!"

Cekos looked at Lilac questioningly and she whispered in his ear. "It's just for tonight I need to see the doctor."

Cekos rolled his eyes. "I can see that, I might not be human, but I know what being sick is."

Lilac chuckled. "Don't worry I should be back by tomorrow morning."

"Well you better be." Cekos grumbled. "I'm not going to raise your kid for you."

Lilac waved him off. "Don't worry I'll be back soon I promise." She left the cave and started her walk towards the village, and that was the last time either of them had ever seen Lilac Vern. 

Cekos wasn't sure of what to do with Marco. With the way things turned out he didn't have any time to search for a student. He didn't blame the kid for acting the way he did, the loss of Lilac was heavy on him as well, and as much as he wanted to fulfill Lilac's request he was finding it to become harder and harder to do so. With the threat of Acnologia on the horizon it's become nearly impossible to 'keep her family out of it.'  
Cekos took a glance at Marco who continued to sit motionlessly in front of Lilac's tombstone. Cekos looked away, he was afraid that there was nothing he could do right now, ordinary people like him are forced to live in fear thanks to Acnologia. That was when he had an idea 'He may not be safe now but... what about in the future?'

Cekos considered his options before deciding to lay next to Marco at the grave. "You can't be sad forever kid." Marco didn't acknowledge him and continued to stare lifelessly at the tombstone. Cekos grunted. "Staring at that thing won't bring her back you know."

"Shut up." Marco croaked. "And leave me alone."

Cekos swept Marco up with his tail. "Sorry kid but I don't want to watch you mope any more." Marco glared at Cekos before turning back to face the grave. "Hey I know something that'll cheer you up. Do you want to learn magic?"

Marco gave Cekos a curious glance but ultimately he turned to face the grave again. "I don't want to learn any of your dumb magic." Marco said moodily.

'Damn brat.' Cekos thought. "Well that's to bad I wasn't giving you a choice."

"What?! You can't do that!" Marco objected.

"Just listen to your uncle alright." Cekos sighed.

Tears formed in Marco's eyes as he pulled the dragon into a giant hug. "Alright uncle Cekos!"

"Just for today though!" Cekos warned. "After this I'm just Cekos got it!"

"You got it uncle Cekos." Marco answered. 

X373  
 **"Mind Dragon Roar"** "What do you think of that one uncle Cekos?" Marco asked excitedly.  
"I think that you should stop calling me uncle." Cekos deadpanned. "Other than that, you've shown great improvement. At this rate I'll be able to teach you a new technique by the end of the week."

"All right!" Marco cheered.

"Yeah yeah you get to destroy the forest in a brand new way great for you." Cekos said sarcastically. Although he was actually very impressed, it was clear that Marco had been practicing. In just two years he had mastered three Dragon Slayer techniques. The **"Mind Dragon Memory Fist"** , **"Mind Dragon Shield"** , and now the **"Mind Dragon Roar"** granted from what he's heard Igneel's child had learnt the **"Fire Dragon Roar"** and the **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist"** and from what he's heard that child's an absolute dumb ass. So maybe the moves are just easier to learn than he thought.

"Alright what am I going to learn next?!" Marco asked. "How about Mind Dragon World Destroyer!"

"How about Mind Dragon shut the hell up." Cekos grumbled. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Oh come in uncle Cekos just tell me!" Marco pleaded.

"Fine! If it'll shut, you up." Cekos groaned. "The next spell you're going to learn is the **"Mind Dragon Laser"**

"A laser! Awesome!" Marco cheered. "Pew! Pew! Pew!" Marco ran into the forest pretending to fire lasers out of his fingers.

Cekos snorted and glanced at Lilac's gravestone. "He gets that from you you know." Cekos sighed. "Just four more years and then the Eclipse Gate will open. I can only hope that the future's more peaceful than the present."

X377 July 6th  
Marco ran through the forest dodging waves of lasers. Marco now wore a dark purple hoodie that matched his short messy hair. "Hey come on uncle Cekos! Don't you think this is kind of unfair?"

Cekos roared at Marco who inhaled the blast. "Of course not!" Cekos answered. "You're the one who wanted to spar with me!"

"And I immediately regret that decision." Marco muttered.

"Come on Marco we've just started! Don't tell me you woke me up for this!" Cekos roared.

"I'd prefer it if you kept sleeping!" The teen shot back as he dodged another laser blast. Out of the corner of his eye Marco saw Cekos' cave and his face contorted into a huge smile. "Sweet salvation!" Marco made a mad dash for the cave but Cekos landed in front of him and blocked the entrance at the very last minute.

"Sorry kid, but I win again." Cekos snorted. "Better luck next time."

Marco sighed as he dusted himself off. "We both know that there won't be a next time. It's a miracle if I can wake you up at all so the chances that you'll be in the mood to spar again is a hundred to one."

"You know me well kid." Cekos smirked.

"I'd be hard not to uncle Cekos." Marco said smugly.

Cekos growled. "You've lived here for six years and you still haven't broken that habit."

"You say that like I've been trying to break it." Marco said.

"Whatever kid I'm going to go lay down." Cekos grunted. "Do what you want I don't care."

Marco followed Cekos inside the cave and climbed up onto his back. "I'm tired too." Marco said, "So I'm going to lay here."

Cekos laughed softly. "Whatever you say kid." 'Today's the day.' Cekos thought. 'At midnight tonight the Eclipse Gate will open and Marco will be sent into the future.' Cekos took a glance at the teen laying on his back 'At least the last day we have together can be like this.' 

Midnight that night

Six dragons, Zeref, and Anna Heartfillia stood in front of the Eclipse gate. On each dragon's back was a child the fire Dragon Igneel had a salmon haired pre-teen wearing a white scarf. Metalicana brought a black-haired teen with metal studs on his arms and face.

Grandeeny the only female dragon present also brought the only female slayer. She had dark blue hair and couldn't be more than five years old. Weisslogia and Skiadrum also had young slayers bringing a six year old blond and a black haired five year old respectively.

Metalicana snorted. "I can't believe you actually took the time to train a slayer Cekos."

Cekos rolled his eyes. "To be fair I've known the kid ever since he was born. His mother wouldn't stop showing him off. So, I didn't exactly have to go looking for him."

"I thought we agreed we'd only train orphans." Weisslogia said.

"He is one." was Cekos' frigid reply. Immediately quieting both Dragons.

Meanwhile Zeref and Igneel were making sure everything would go smoothly. "Are you sure everything's set up correctly?" Igneel asked.

Zeref nodded. "Don't worry I've checked everything over a million times. Do you really think that I'd let Natsu go through anything that could be potentially fatal?"

Igneel snorted. "Black wizard my ass of it wasn't for that curse you'd never hurt a fly."

Suddenly with a flash of light the Eclipse gate opened and Zeref sighed. "I suppose I'll see you in the future."

"Well you'll see Natsu that's for sure." Igneel said gruffly as he and the other Dragons walked through the gate. Then almost as suddenly as it opened the gate snapped itself shut.

"Natsu..." Zeref whispered. "It looks like I'll have to wait a few years until you can finally kill me.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2 The Beginning

Morning of X777

When Marco first woke up that morning he was surprised to find that Cekos wasn't sleeping next to him like he usually was. "Huh I guess the lazy ass was hungry." Marco shrugged. He was well aware of the fact that Cekos had been acting differently lately but he was sure it wasn't a big deal.

But as the hours passed by Marco couldn't ignore the small amount of worry lingering deep in his chest. "Oh wait a second." Marco realized. "He's probably just sleeping outside. Heh to think I was getting worried for nothing." But as Marco traveled outside his worry worsened when he saw that Cekos still wasn't there. "Well uh... maybe he's just at one of his weird dragon meetings. Yeah that's it!" Marco said desperately.

Marco went to sit down back in the middle of the cave. "Yeah that's right... he'll be back. He has to come back." The day went on but Cekos never came.

The next day when Marco woke up Cekos still wasn't next to him. Marco grit his teeth and walked to the edge of the cave. "Is this some sort of joke!" He asked "Because it's not funny uncle Cekos!" Nobody answered his call and so Marco yelled again. "Come out here! You're not funny!"

Once again nobody answered his call and tears began to form in Marco's eyes. "I'll stop calling you uncle if you want! I'll never wake you up again! Just come back!" But despite all his yelling nobody ever answered him.

The very next day when Cekos didn't appear Marco went out into the woods and brought a large stone back to the cave. He placed it next to his mother's tombstone a picked a sharp rock off of the ground and started carving words into the stone. When he was finished the stone read 'Cekos the Dragon The best uncle I've ever had.'

After checking over his work Marco plopped onto the ground and stared at the newly made gravestone hoping that it would somehow bring Cekos back to him. To nobody's surprise it didn't.

Three days later a small group of teens were wandering through the woods Marco's cave was located in. The oldest of the group was a fifteen year old boy wearing shades and a black leather jacket. Behind him was a tall thin thirteen year old named Ricco Zar who wore a simple light brown t-shirt and black shorts. He had wild light blue hair and a bow and quiver strapped to his back.

The only female in the group was named Sakura Luna. She was also thirteen and had long pink hair and wore a light pink kimono with a flower petal pattern. She also seemed to prefer walking around barefoot. The final and youngest member of the group was named Yoro Mekler he was only twelve years old and wore a brown fedora and a beige t-shirt. He was also carrying a large backpack while his companions were carrying nothing. "Ughhh it's so hot out." Ricco complained.

"Stop complaining." Pete commanded. "It's the summer it was bound to be hot."

"Yeah but it's just the beginning of June." Ricco argued. "You'd think that things would stay cool for just a bit longer."

"Well sometimes you just don't get what you want." Sakura said. "Man my feet are killing me."

"Then put some shoes on!" Yoro snapped. "But I have to agree with Ricco here it's way to hot out."

Pete groaned. "Fine! We'll take a quick break in that cave up ahead but after that we're traveling nonstop. I want to get to Serpent's Fang by the end of the week."

"All right!" Yoro cheered as he plowed ahead of everyone else. "I'll race you guys there!"

"I still can't believe he can run that fast while still carrying our stuff." Ricco said.

"There's no doubt that he's our most physically strong member." Sakura agreed.

"Get a move on you two." Pete said. "You were the ones who wanted to take a break."

"He's so cold..." Sakura and Ricco shivered.

Having run ahead of everyone else Yoro had been the first one to arrive at the cave. He dropped his giant backpack and went to find a place to sit. In his search he noticed two large stones sitting near the back of the cave. "What the hell is this?" He asked. Yoro learned over and read the words written on the stones. "Lilac Vern... died to unknown disease? Are these tombstones?!"

"Yeah they are." Yoro jumped as he heard a voice from behind him. He swiftly turned around to see a purple haired kid that seemed to be around his age. Although he seemed to be a bit pale. The kid smiled "Sorry to scare you like that. I'm Marco Vern and this is my cave."

"Your cave?" Yoro asked. "Why don't you live in a house like everyone else?"

"Well I doubt that a dragon would fit inside a house." Marco answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." Yoro said calmly. "Wait What?! A dragon!"

"Yeah!" Marco answered. "Why is that weird or something?"

"Yes it's weird!" Yoro yelled. "Dragons are extinct! Dead! Gone! They're not around any more!"

"Well I'm sorry to tell you that you've been misinformed." Marco glared. "Cekos was here just a few days ago. That means that Dragons can't be extinct!"

"Then where did they go exactly?" Yoro asked. "Have they just been hiding away for the past 300 something years?!"

"Oh yeah then I guess I've just been hallucinating the past thirteen years of my life then huh?" Marco shot back.

"You wanna fight?!" Yoro barked.

"Hell Yeah I do!" Marco yelled back.

"Yoro." That singular chilling voice was all it took to get both boys to stop and shiver. At the caves entrance Pete had just arrived. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well uhh you see Pete I was trying to tell this guy that Dragons were extinct. But he didn't believe me so we started arguing and things just kinda escalated from there..." Yoro laughed nervously. "Whoops?"

Pete growled and rubbed his temples. "Fine whatever but who the hell are you?"

Pete pointed at Marco who was struggling to form words. "Well uhh.. I'm Marco and I kinda live here."

And with that Pete's demeanor suddenly shifted. "Well then we apologize for our intrusion."

"What the fu- I mean no it's fine really." Marco said extremely confused.

"Ehhh don't mind him." Ricco said patting Marco on the back. "He's always like that a bit too much of a stick in the mud though if you ask me."

"Wait where did he come from?" Marco asked himself.

"Ricco." Sakura sighed. "You could at least introduce yourself before you buddy up to him. Like this, hi my name is Sakura Luna."

Marco shook her hand. "And I'm Marco Vern... wait why are you bare-"

"Don't ask." Ricco warned. "Anyways I'm Ricco Zar, best archer in Fiore if I do say so myself."

"Which he does, a lot." Sakura deadpanned.

"Oh... okay that's cool I just have one quick question though..." Marco said. "Why are you all in my house?"

Pete spoke up first. "We're sorry about the intrusion. We didn't know that this cave was inhabited." He bowed to Marco "We hope that you could forgive us."

"Uh no it's- Ah!" Marco was about to respond but Pete suddenly ended his bow and began to speak again.

"Well we won't be here for long we just need to rest for a bit before we head back out." Pete said professionally he then took out a map and a pen and began to study it.

Ricco sighed. "Damn workaholic doesn't even know how to rest." He then turned to Marco "So what was that about dragons? Do you really think that they still exist?"

"Of course they do." Marco said confidently. "I've known uncle Cekos for my entire life and he was definitely a dragon."

"Or you were hallucinating." Pete suggested without looking up from his map.

"Ugh! But I wasn't hallucinating!" Marco insisted. "Oh wait I know!" **"Mind Dragon Memory Sphere"** a light pink mist came out of Marco's head and formed a medium sized ball in front of him.

"What in the world is that?" Yoro asked.

"Here this sphere will allow you to see my memories." Marco explained. "I'll show you what happened just a few days ago."

The group looked into the most ball and saw Marco get into an argument with a giant pink dragon. "Kid shut up your giving me a headache."

"Oh come on uncle Cekos!" Marco persisted. "Just a quick match then I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day."

Cekos groaned. "Fine brat, I'll spar with you. Just don't get too upset when you lose." That was when the image got fuzzy and the sphere disappeared completely.

"See..." Marco who's face went from pale to a ghostly white said. "I told ya he was real..." He then collapsed on the floor of the cave.

"Whoa! What happened?!" Yoro asked.

Sakura felt his forehead "I think he has a fever."

"He's suffering from magic exhaustion." Pete said plainly. "Although I don't understand why one spell would do this much damage. Sakura can you..."

"Already on it." She answered **"Summon Kappa"** Sakura took a red card out of her requip space and strange creature popped out of it. It had a turtle's shell and a dick's bill. A glass plate laid on the center of its head and it had light green reptilian skin. The strangest part however was the doctor's coat and stethoscope that he wore.

"Ah lady Sakura." The creature said. "Are you in need of a check up?"

"No not today." Sakura said politely. "I was hoping you could take a look at him. He had collapsed in front of us and we don't know why." She explained.

"Yes of course." Kappa said. He then pointed at Yoro. "Nurse! Get me my stethoscope!"

"I'm not a nurse you senile old quack!" Yoro yelled.

Kappa bowed. "I apologize then." He turned and pointed to Ricco. "You there! Where is my stethoscope?! I need it for the patient!"

"It's around your neck you stupid duck!" Ricco yelled.

Kappa blinked. "Oh yes it is. Thank you for your cooperation then." Kappa went over to Marco and performed a few tests. To Yoro and Ricco's ire however he never once used the stethoscope.

"Hey Yoro I know a great recipe for turtle soup you want some?" Ricco growled.

"Personally I'm in the mood for roasted duck." Yoro replied.

"Behave yourselves." Pete commanded fridgedly.

"Yes sir!" The two said panicked.

"He's malnourished." Kappa said once he was finished his testing. "He hasn't eaten anything in the past six days. Other than that he seems to be going through emotional turmoil and thanks to that spell he's suffering from magic exhaustion as well."

Ricco glanced worryingly at Pete. "That sounds eerily familiar." He whispered.

"Hey... he said that dragon's name was Cekos right?" Yoro asked.

"Yes. But why does that matter?" Pete asked.

"Uhhh because it says Cekos on one of the gravestones over there." Yoro answered. "So that might have something to do with his emotional turbine or whatever he called it."

"Emotional turmoil" Kappa reinstated. "And yes the lost of a loved one could be the cause of emotional stress. If I had to guess I would say that he hasn't been feeding himself due to immense grief." The Four of them looked at the purple haired boy with pity. That is until... "Or he could just be to dumb to feed himself. Either works."

"Read the mood you crusty old tortoise!" Yoro and Ricco yelled in unison.

"Kekekekeke." Kappa laughed. "Sorry about that, but he should be fine. Just give him some time to rest and get him to eat something once he wakes up."

"Okay well thank you Kappa." Sakura said. "I appreciate your help."

"Kekekeke, don't think anything of it." Kappa laughed. "Just call on me again when you have another medical emergency." Kappa then vanished in a flash of light.

"You make friends with the weirdest people Sakura." Ricco deadpanned.

"Hey I can't help it if he's a bit old." Sakura countered. "Besides he's an incredibly skilled doctor so who cares if he's a tad bit senile."

"You wouldn't be saying that if he was performing surgery on you." Yoro shivered as he remembered that particular incident.

"It was your own fault for fighting someone named 'The bone crusher.'" Sakura shot back.

"I thought it was just a title, you know like what wrestlers have." Yoro explained.

"That might actually be the dumbest thing that I've ever heard." Ricco deadpanned.

"Shut up all of you." Pete said stoically. "We have more important things to discuss."

"Spoilsport." Ricco whined.

"Wait what do we have to discuss exactly?" Yoro asked obliviously.

"What we're going to do with Marco of course." Sakura answered. "We can't just leave him here alone or he'll just end up killing himself."

"Yeah I really don't want that on my conscious." Ricco admitted.

"So this isn't really a discussion and more like an initiation." Yoro realized.

Pete nodded. "That's right the only way we can insure that he doesn't do anything this stupid again is if we take him along with us."

"Man that's going to be hard to get used to." Ricco said. "I mean Sakura was our last new member and she joined us years ago."

"That may be true but there's no other option." Pete said. "Once he wakes up we'll tell him the good news."

Three hours later

After three hours of waiting Marco had finally started to stir. "Oh thank god!" Ricco groaned "I thought we'd be here for days!"

"I was convinced that he was dead." Yoro deadpanned.

"Ugh... what happened?" Marco asked groggily.

"You passed out." Pete said unemotionally. "Now eat this."

"Wait why are you guys still- Mmph!" Marco was interrupted when Pete shoved an entire turkey leg into his mouth.

"You're malnourished you need food." Pete said seriously.

Marco rolled his eyes and took a bite of the meat. "Alright fine I ate now why are you all still here?"

"Less talking more walking." Pete commanded. "You're coming with us."

"That's not going to happen." Marco deadpanned. "No offense against you guys but I'd rather stay here."

"Well that's to bad." Yoro said as he threw Marco over his shoulder. "Because we're not giving you a choice."

"Hey put me down!" Marco objected **"Mind Dragon Roar"** the sudden blast knocked Yoro off balance and Marco was able to free himself. "Get away from me you psychopaths!"

"Don't let him get away!" Pete commanded.

"Yes sir!" The small group chased Marco into the forest. Ricco was the first one to catch up to him. "Just stay still alright."

"No way you guys are insane!" Marco yelled as he dodged Ricco and ran further into the woods.

"I mean that's not untrue..." Ricco said to himself. "Ah! Don't get distracted! Marco wait up!"

"Don't worry Ricco I got this!" Yoro shouted. **"Earth Make Walls"** Four stone walls rose out of the ground and trapped Marco inside. "Ha! Now we've got him!" **"Mind Dragon Roar"** Marco blasted through the wall and continued to run away from the group "Oh that's just not fair." Yoro whined.

As Marco kept running he caught Sakura scent and suddenly rolled as she pounced from the treetops. "Oh come on!" She groaned. "How did he even know I was going to do that!?"

"I could smell you!" Marco yelled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Sakura asked angrily.

Pete sighed. "Fine I'll handle this since you three are clearly unable to catch this kid." **"Shadow Serpents"** Pete raised his right hand and hundreds of serpents made of shadows appeared and captured Marco using their impossibly long bodies. "Now just calm down and listen to us." Pete commanded.

Marco did stop trying to escape but it wasn't because he had calmed down. Instead it was due to him being incredibly intimidated by Pete. "Al-alright I'm listening." He said.

"Good." Pete said stoically. "Now we're going to take us with you because you are a danger to yourself."

Marco was confused by Pete's statement until Ricco chimed in. "You're not taking care of yourself. If we didn't come here when we did you probably would have died."

"That's why we want you to come with us." Sakura explained. "We don't really know you but we still don't want you to die."

Marco tried to counter their argument but ultimately he knew they were right. He hadn't eaten in days and that one spell took way too much effort to perform. "Fine..." He relented "I'll go with you."

Ricco, Sakura, and Yoro looked relieved that they didn't have to convince him further while Pete had a small smirk on his face. Which was the first bit of emotion he had shown all day. "Perfect." He said. "Now get packed up we'll leave in five."

Marco sighed and went to pack up his few valuables unaware of the adventures he would go on as the newest member of this strange new group of friends he stumbled upon.


	3. Serpens Fang

Chapter 3 Serpens Fang

Once Marco had packed up his things him and the others had started their trek through the woods. "So uh... where are we going?" Marco asked. "Actually, what do you guys even do? I know that I said I'd join you but I really don't know what I'm joining."

"Well to start how much do you know about Fiore's guild system." Pete asked.

"None of it." Marco answered dumbly

Pete grumbled and sighed. "Alright I'll start from the top then there are three main types of guilds legal guilds, illegal guilds, and independent guilds. Legal guilds are approved by the magic council and reside in a stationary guild hall."

"Or multiple guild halls." Ricco chimed in. "I hear Phantom Lord has about nineteen different ones all across Fiore."

"Yes thank you for your contribution Ricco." Pete grumbled. "But as I was saying all legal guilds have to be recognized by the magic council."

"Question." Marco raised his hand. "What's the magic council?"

"How do you not... never mind." Pete sighed. "The magic council is the group in control of the guilds and wizards of Fiore. While they technically still serve under the king... you know what a king is right?" Marco nodded. "Alright, while they still serve under the king they generally tend to do their own thing."

"Okay but that doesn't really answer my question..." Marco said.

"I was getting to that." Pete growled "Legal guilds are under the control of the magic council. Getting approved is fairly simple all you need is a Guildhall, a guild master, and at least ten potential members. There are guilds for just about anything including but not limited to mercenary guilds, treasure hunting guilds, merchant guilds, and most famously wizarding guilds."

"Alright But I'm still confused." Marco frowned.

Pete grit his teeth. "How could you still possibly be confused?!"

"Guilds are essentially places where a bunch of different people with the same profession go to find work. People join guilds so they can make money." Sakura explained.

"Ohhhh that makes more sense." Marco nodded.

Pete's eyebrow twitched. "Anyway there are also illegal guilds or dark guilds. Dark guilds operate the same as legal guilds except dark guilds aren't recognized by the council and they take illegal job requests."

"Then again the legality of guild jobs is kinda weird I mean for some reason assassination requests are still perfectly legal." Yoro said.

"Theft and assassination jobs are constantly regulated." Pete explained. "You can only kill murderers and criminals and you can't steal anything that values over 3,000 jewel. So there are some precautions, they aren't very good precautions but they're still there. Dark guilds however don't use those precautions killing innocents and stealing precious artifacts. Then finally there are independent guilds."

"That's what we are." Ricco clarified.

"Ricco your input is unnecessary." Pete said coldly.

"Sorry..." Ricco muttered.

"He is correct though we are an independent guild. We're not certified by the council, but we also can't be labeled as a dark guild." Pete said professionally

"As for what we actually do it's really quite simple. We take it upon ourselves to find and disband different dark guilds." Yoro said.

"Oh alright, is that where we're going now?" Marco asked.

Pete nodded. "Yes, but I have to admit I'm taking a bit of a gamble with this one."

"Oh? You think we can't handle it?" Ricco asked.

"Yes that's exactly it." Pete said seriously. "The guild we are heading towards is known as Serpent's Fang and unlike the other guilds we've gone up against they have a small group of members that we could consider actual threats. They're known as the four heads of Serpent's Fang. The Serpent, the Cobra, the Anaconda, and the Python."

"So what, if they have a couple of strong guys we can take them on no sweat." Yoro said confidently.

"Even if you could take one of them on we still need to defeat their guild master and he'll be much harder to beat then the rest not only is he the strongest member but he's also a sneaky conniving bastard.

"What does he do?!" Marco asked.

"Forget to turn off the lights?" Yoro said.

"Keep the water running?" Ricco suggested.

"Jaywalk?" Sakura guessed.

"Are those really the most evil things you guys can think of?" Marco asked.

"I can guarantee you that he does all of those things but it gets even worse. It doesn't matter what evil deeds his members do he can always find a way to bail them out of trouble. He has a heart made of ink and a soul full of malice. He's as slippery and conniving as the beings he's named after. Viper the guild master of Serpent's Fang."

Serpens Fang Guild Hall

Sitting in a giant velvet clad throne in the middle of a large room was a tall slumbering man with slick navy blue hair. He wore a black t-shirt and shorts and was wrapped in a large navy blue cloak with the Serpens Fang Guild mark on the back in black. The mark was simply a snake in the shape of the letter S but it still looked quite intimidating. On the man's lap was a large yellow snake who was also sleeping.

In the left side of the room two males were playing darts. The first was a muscular tanned man wearing light blue striped shirt with the sleeves ripped off. He had a scar over his left eye and wore a red bandanna. On his left bicep was an anchor tattoo and on his neck was a light blue Serpens Fang guild mark. His name was Sesor Arachi.

Next to him was a much taller slimmer man named Moray Eelon. He had bright yellow hair in a Mohawk. In contrast however he also wore a tux and dress shoes. In the right corner of the room a girl with short messy light green hair was tending to some plants. She wore a short orange dress and light brown sandles and her light green guild mark could be seen on her left hand. Her name was Nina Rundo.

Another male was meditating near the back wall of the room. He wore a full suit of red samurai armor and had two swords strapped to his side. He was known as Roku Tribola. "Yarharhar!" Sesor laughed "You lose again Moray better luck next time."

"Oyoi how in the world do you keep winning? You only have one eye your depth perception should be all messed up." Moray grumbled.

"Ha! Magic is truly a wonderful thing ain't it? I only have one eye but I can see like there's two." Sesor laughed.

"Can you keep it down they are getting aggressive." Nina chided.

"If that's the case maybe you should put them on the balcony. None of us want them to get too rowdy." Moray suggested.

"Or you could just get rid of the blasted things." Roku said gruffly.

Nina gasped and covered the plants as if they had ears. "How could you suggest that?! These 'things' are my pride and joy."

"Then you must live a very sad life." Roku said matter of factly.

"Ha! You think my life is sad?" Nina shot back. "At least I do something either than sleep and train all day."

"It's called meditating!" Roku growled.

"Oyoi there they go again." Moray sighed.

"Yar... I'll take care of this." Sesor sighed and bashed their heads together. "Shut the hell up!"

"Sorry sir..." Nina said dizzily.

"I apologize to no one!" Roku said in a similar state.

It was then that one of the guild members came storming into the guild masters room. "Master! Master!" He cried.

Viper yawned from his throne and slouched over. With his pet snake waking up soon after to wrap it'self around his neck. "Hey" He said nonchalantly "what's the big deal."

"There is a group of mages heading this way, there's only about five of em and they're all kinda young but they have about as much magic as you guys." The member said.

"Oh is that all?" Viper asked. "I wouldn't worry about it, we haven't hurt nobody so they don't have a reason to attack us. But still stay alert, just in case they try anything."

"Yes sir!"

"I guess that's one way to wake up huh Master?" Moray joked.

"Eh I had to get up sooner or later anyways." He spotted Nina and Roku from the corner of his eye. "You two were fighting again?"

Roku and Nina glared at each other before looking away. "I'll be heading to the roof to meditate." Roku said.

"I think the greenhouse needs to be checked on." Nina said.

"Oyoi" Moray sighed. "Those two never change."

"Yarharhar!" Sesor laughed. "They may hate each other but at least they can stand living under the same roof."

Moray snorted "Oyoi Unlike some people I know."

Two more Serpens Fang members ran into the room "Master Sesor!" "Master Moray!"

"What is it now?" Moray asked.

"There's flooding coming from your room!" "The right half of the base's power has gone off!" The two members said in unison.

"Arrr... again?" Sesor asked.

"Oyoi... this is the third time this week." Moray grumbled. "Well I guess I'm going to have to fix that."

"Same here" Sesor sighed "I swear the damn thing gets flooded every other day."

"So what does the Serpens Fang guild look like exactly?" Marco asked.

"From what I've gathered it's a huge castle located somewhere in these woods." Pete answered.

"Like that castle over there?" Marco asked pointing at a large stone structure in front of him. It had four large towers that reached up about three hundred feet each. With long gray stone walls connecting the towers. In the middle of the structure was a slightly smaller tower with a banner containing the Serpens Fang guild mark hung like a banner.

"Wow..." Ricco deadpanned "they aren't even trying to be inconspicuous.

"They don't need to, that slime ball of a boss they have is bailing them out of any legal troubles they come across." Pete snarled.

"Do you know this guy or something?" Marco asked.

"No I'm just going off of rumors I heard." Pete admitted.

"Ahhh that makes sense." The rest of the Squad said in sync.

"Pete tends to over exaggerate things." Ricco said answering Marco's unspoken question "So he usually ends up jumping to the worst possible outcome. If he hears that a greedy man walks into a museum he immediately assumes that they're going to try to steal half of the museum's exhibits."

"It's even worse that because he always talks in the same serious tone we can never tell what's the truth and what is an over exaggeration." Yoro sighed.

"Unless it's a completely ridiculous claim which has happened a few times already. But the reality of this is probably just something like this Viper guy is just a local thug who runs a dark guild a few miles away." Sakura said.

"Couldn't he also just be a decent person?" Marco asked.

"Hah!" Yoro laughed "He's a dark mage Marco, he's a criminal by definition."

"Alright I guess I'll take your word for it." Marco said "But I still have one question. What are we supposed to do?"

Pete cleared his throat. "That is a very good question and one that I'll answer right now. Normally our strategy for taking out dark guilds goes like this, I use my Living Shadow magic, which allows me to make sentient shadows that can take almost any shape, to make a bird or another winged creature to take me to the top of their base so I can sneak in through the top."

"Then if the building is big enough I'll go up with him using my Earth make magic, magic that lets me create objects from solid earth, otherwise I end up in the strike team with Ricco and Sakura." Yoro explained.

"As the strike team it's our job to take out the weaker members of the dark guild so Pete can defeat the master. I use my summoned Yo-Kai, powerful spirits that I've befriended, and my Requip magic to fight." Sakura continued.

"And I use my bow to launch arrows that mimic natural disasters I have red, blue, yellow, wind, white, and orange arrows. For fire, water, electric, wind, snow, and earth disasters respectively." Ricco boasted. "You'll probably be added to the strike team so you should explain your magic as well."

"Okay then." Marco shrugged. "I use Mind Dragon Slaying magic I fire blasts of Psychic energy and can eat the thoughts and memories of others to replenish my magic. I don't have to eat the thoughts of other humans though, animals and monsters can also replenish it."

"Dude your magic is kinda messed up." Ricco said.

"Says the man who can create earthquakes on a whim." Sakura joked.

"Yeah I guess that's true." Ricco said sheepishly.

Viper sighed as he watched the security camera's outside of his castle. "I guess those kids did decide to cause trouble huh?" Viper picked up a lacrima and spoke into it. "Attention all mages! The castle will be under attack very soon! If you do not wish to fight get out now!"

"No way boss!" One mage yelled. "This is our Guild and we'll fight for it!"

"You'll be fighting children..." Viper added.

"Never mind!" Multiple mages shouted at once.

Those mages never got a chance to escape however as three figures burst into the Guildhall. **"Green Arrow Twister"** Ricco fired an arrow and raging winds flew out of it sending the other mages flying.

 **"Requip"** Sakura took two hand fulls of kunai out of her Requip space and threw them at the dark mages.

"That seemed a bit unnecessary don't you think?" Marco asked.

"These are dark wizards this is completely necessary." Ricco said.

"Besides it's not like we're killing them or anything." Sakura defended.

"Yeah I guess that's true. This still doesn't feel right though." Marco muttered.

Viper sighed. "So that's how it's gonna be huh? I didn't want this to come to violence but you leave me with no other option."

"Oyoi a power outage and now this?" Moray asked. "It looks like today is just not my day."

"Oh come on..." Nina whines the plants around her were growing frantically turning the greenhouse she was in into a small jungle. "I just calmed these things down too."

Yoro raised a stone plate from the ground and jumped onto the roof "Step one complete, now I just have to find one of those heads. I've been craving a good fight for a while now."

Sesor clenched his fists. "Looks like those kids decided to cause us some trouble after all. It looks like I'll have to prepare something for em."

Pete flew high above the castle on a shadow eagle that he created. "Where is Viper?" He asked himself. "The guild masters of dark guilds, are truly the worst kinds of trash."

Roku was meditating on the roof of the castle. "It appears that there are some children causing trouble." Roku opened one of his eyes and spotted a bird flying high in the air. "It appears that they are sneaky children as well."

Marco sighed "I guess I should at least help out." Marco muttered to himself. **"Mind Dragon Roar"** a giant blast of psychic energy came barreling out of Marco's mouth knocking out multiple dark mages. "I don't really know why I'm doing this." Marco admitted "But I do know that if I backed out of this I'd feel worse about ditching my new friends then I would about beating up a bunch of criminals. So I guess I'm going to war!"


	4. The Serpent and the Rattlesnake

Chapter 4 The Serpent and the Rattlesnake

Ricco smirked as he saw that the main hall had been cleared of dark mages. "Alright Marco do you think you understand what to do yet?" There was no answer. Ricco frowned "Hey I know your not used to all this but... where did he go?" Ricco looked frantically around the room but Marco was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell did he go?" Sakura asked. "He was right here a few seconds ago."

Ricco sighed. "I guess we'll have to go and look for him. I'll check the right hall and you can take a look at the left."

Sakura nodded. "Alright that sounds like a plan. Just remember to keep an eye out for the Heads alright."

"Yeah Yeah." Ricco said waving her off. "You forgot who your talking to I'm a professional so there's nothing to worry about."

"That doesn't ease my worries in the slightest." Sakura sighed.

Marco however was hopelessly lost in the castle. "How did I even get here?" He asked himself. Marco continued to blindly wander throughout the base as he stumbled upon a group of dark mages.

"Hey it's one of those kids!" One of them yelled.

"Let's take him out!"

"He can't fight all of us at once!" The dark makers were about to charge.

"Hey can you all wait a second?" Marco asked preventing their approach. "Alright thank you, so if I came from this direction and took a left then the main hall should be to the right."

"I don't think there is a way to get downstairs from there." One of the dark mages said.

"No they just installed that stairwell remember?" Another added.

"Huh that's strange I didn't take any stairs." Marco mused.

"There's a ramp on the left side of the hallway." Another Serpens Fang member chimed in.

The leader of the group rubbed their temples. "Did you all forget what we're trying to do here!"

"Oh yeah!" They all realized at once "attack!"

 **"Mind Dragon Roar"** The mages didn't get very far though since Marco blasted them away. "Well that was rude." He grumbled. "And I'm still lost."

Yoro carefully wandered through the castle halls checking each room for any trace of the remaining Serpens Fang guild members. Until finally he spotted a room with water spread along the floor. The rest of the room was pitch black. Yoro carefully walked inside before the door suddenly closed behind him.

"Yarrr." Yoro stiffened as the gruff voice echoed throughout the room.

"Hey who's there!" Yoro asked. "Show yourself!"

"Yarharhar!" The voice bellowed. "So ye want to know who I am?" Three spotlights shown on a stage that resembled the deck of a ship. "My name is Sesor the Serpent head of Serpent's Fang."

The rest of the lights turned on revealing the rest of the room. Opposite of the stage was the front of a full sized pirate ship. Flags and maps littered the walls and barrels and crates were placed in the corners of the room.

Yoro smirked. "So you're pretty strong then huh?"

Sesor laughed. "Not even close kid! There are plenty of dark guilds that could take us out if they wanted to. But if we're talkin in terms of you verses me then yeah I'll be a tough fight."

"That's perfect." Yoro said excitedly. "I've got someone I need to surpass so I hope you won't feel to bad when I pound your face in."

"Now wait a second lad can't we just talk this out or something?" Sesor asked.

"A dark mage wants to talk things out?" Yoro laughed. "Oh that's priceless!"

Sesor sighed. "I knew that damn title would come to bite me in the ass."

Sakura during her search for Marco stumbled upon a greenhouse plants and vines grew to giant proportions and the outer walls were covered in glass. "What would a dark guild need a greenhouse for?" She wondered.

"It's for me." Sakura looked at the sky as Nina rode one of the vines back towards the ground. "My name is Nina Serpent Fang's Cobra Head."

"That makes sense." Sakura said. "You must use these things to fight then."

Nina gasped and hugged one of the vines. "Don't you dare call them things!"

"But they're only vines..." Sakura said confused "It's not like they can hear me or anything."

"Oh your just like Roku." Nina huffed. "They are alive and you know how I know?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "How?"

"Because they're creeping up behind you."

Sakura jumped forward as vines sprinted out ready to puncture her. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Sakura asked.

"I told you I'm not doing anything." Nina said. "The vines do what they want, even if I told them to they wouldn't stop their attack. They don't care what I say they're a separate entity entirely."

"If that's the case then..." **"Summon Tengu."** Sakura took a card out of her Requip space and wind came bellowing out of it. A small twister appeared in the middle of the battle field and all of the nearby plants and vines were sliced to pieces.

When the wind dispersed a child emerged. He had red skin and a long nose with long flowing white hair. He had a small sword strapped to his side and wore wooden sandals, baggy white pants, and a blue vest. "Hey Miss Sakura!" Tengu said excitedly. "What do you need?"

Sakura took a naginata out of her requip space. "We're doing some gardening today."

Nina growled. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Sesor blew a whistle hanging around his neck. "Get out here ye lazy bastards!"

At his call two men and a women scurried into the room and gave a salute. The largest man wore a red sailor's suit and a red bandanna. The other male wore the same outfit except he was clad in yellow. The women was the shortest of the group and wore a green variant of the outfit. "Yes Sesor sir!"

"Prepare fer battle lads for the glory of Serpent's Fang!" Sesor roared.

"Yes sir!" The three ran out of three separate doors and a mechanical whirring filled the room.

"What in the world is going on?" Yoro asked.

"Don't you worry about a thing, I just need to prep the battlefield." Sesor answered.

"Oh is that it? Go ahead then I guess I'd never grow stronger if my opponents were handicapped." Yoro said.

Sesor frowned. "Is that why yer all doing this? To grow stronger?"

"Ha! Like you don't know why we're here." Yoro laughed. "Dark guilds are evil. That's just a fact of life."

"Were not all that bad ye know." Sesor countered. "You've never met me before how would you know if I'm evil or not?" Before Yoro could answer the room began to change. Water began pouring out of holes in the wall. The ship and the stage detached from the wall and combined into a single large boat that Yoro and Sesor jumped onto. There were three balconies near the rooms ceiling each of which containing a sailor and a cannon.

"Battle preparations completed sir!" The three said in unison.

Sesor shook his head. "I really don't like frighten kids but..." a large anchor appeared in Sesor's hands. "I also ain't a fan of little punks beaten up my buddies. Let's see if you can combat my Captain magic." Sesor threw the anchor at Yoro who blocked it with his **"Earth Make Wall"!**

 **"Fireball"** Yoro quickly jumped out if the way of a fire ball that came from one of the cannons in the room. "So I guess that's what you meant by preparations then?"

"That's right lad not only do you have to worry about me and my captain magic but you'll also have ta worry bout my crew's cannons." Sesor said.

"That's just like you dark wizards you can only win in an unfair fight." Yoro said **"Earth Make Rifle"** "Let's even up the odds." Yoro aimed the rifle but before he could make a single shot a cannon ball rammed into his side. Yoro glared at Sesor and froze.

The man looked at Yoro with pure rage. "You ain't hurting any of my crew while I'm still standing."

"Go captain go!" His crew roared.

'What the hell?' Yoro thought. 'This... this isn't how far wizards usually act.' Yoro shook his head "That's a pretty good trick, but I won't fall for your deceptions!"

 **"Sails"** "At this point I don't care what you think of me." Two large sails appeared next to Sesor and created large bursts of wind roving the boat back and forth across the flooded room.

 **"Fireball" "Windball" "Thunderball"** While Yoro struggled to keep his balance blasts of thunder, wind, and fire came from the cannons above.

 **"Earth Make Dome"** To protect himself Yoro created a dome of solid earth.

Sesor pulled up his sleeve "That won't protect you fer long lad." He cocked back his fist and punched straight through the dome.

 **"Earth Make Cannon"** Sesor flew back and crashed into the deck of the ship. "I'm going to end this in one last attack." Yoro said.

"Quickly protect the captain!" **"Fireball" "Windball" "Thunderball"**

 **"Earth Make Wall"** four walls of earth surrounded Yoro protecting him from the incoming magic **"Earth Make Mace"** and armed himself with a mace immediately afterwards.

That was when Sesor recovered from the sudden blast of magic and noticed that Yoro was charging straight towards him. "Nice try kid, but you ain't winning that easily." **"Cannons"** Two large cannonballs shot out of Sesor's open palms.

Yoro batter them away with his mace and leaped into the air **"Finishing Blow"** Yoro slammed the mace on Sesor's head successfully knocking him out."

"Captain!" Before Yoro could celebrate his victory Sesor's crew jumped down from the balcony and onto the ship. "Don't you lay your hands on him!" The red one yelled.

"We'll fight you in the captains place!" The yellow one continued.

"We're Captain Sesor's Sailor triplets Tauna!" The one in green.

"Guana!" The red one continued.

"And Rauna!" The yellow one finished.

"Oh that's going to get confusing real fast." Yoro muttered. "Rauna." He said pointing to the red sailor. "I want to ask you something."

"No I'm Guana." Guana said. "He's Rauna."

"Well then Tauna can you answer a question for me?" Yoro asked.

"No I'm Tauna." The girl said. "The red one is named Guana."

"Aright thank you now Fauna can you..."

"None of us are named Fauna." They all said at once.

"I'm Tauna, the red one is Rauna and the green one is..."

"No I'm Guana!" The red one yelled. "That's Fauna and..."

"Wait I thought none of you were named Fauna..." Yoro said.

"God damn it now we're all confused!" Rauna yelled.

"You know what I'm going to call you green, red, and yellow deal?" Yoro asked.

"Yeah that works." Tauna/green agreed.

"Alright then green can you answer a question for me?"

"Sure"

"Alright why are you all part of a dark guild if you don't act like dark wizards? You care about your comrades, you tried to talk before fighting, and you weren't actively trying to kill me during the fight. You all are better behaved then some legal guilds, so why be a dark guild."

The triplets shared a glance. "We can't really tell you that." Guana/red said. "It's the captain's secret so I wouldn't really feel comfortable telling you."

"We joined because it's the captain's guild." Rauna/yellow continued. "But we can't really tell you more then that."

Yoro looked away and grit his teeth. "All dark guilds are evil that's a fact of life. But I'm going to give you guys the benefit of the doubt here don't make me regret it. Take your captain and leave, just try not to be spotted by a guy in a leather jacket and shades.

The three nodded. "Thanks a lot." Rauna/yellow said. The three then lift their unconscious captain and escaped in a dingey attached to the ship.

Yoro sighed. "This whole day has been backwards and confusing." He then noticed a much more pressing issue. "Wait a second that was the last dingy! How the hell am I supposed to get off this ship!"

Marco continued to wander around the castle halls until he heard a loud noise. "BWAHHHH" he tripped and fell on his face. "What the hell was that!?" He asked himself. Marco looked frantically for the source of the noise but couldn't find anything. What he didn't notice however was that a blue light flowed on a large metal door behind him.

Tengu groaned "Gardening Miss Sakura? I thought we were going to do something fun!"

"No Tengu were not actually gardening we're going to be fighting that women." Sakura clarified.

"Huh? Then why didn't you just say that Miss Sakura?" Tengu asked.

"Well I was trying to be clever and... you know what it doesn't matter." Sakura sighed.

"Huh?! What do you mean it doesn't matter? That's not fair I wanna know!" Tengu whined.

"Did you really bring a child to a battle field?" Nina asked. "You call me evil but that's just downright cruel."

Tengu froze and glared at Nina. "What did you say about Miss Sakura?"

"Uhhh I said she looked really cool." Nina hastily amended.

"Oh alright then." Tengu said cheerfully.

"What the hell is wrong with that kid?" Nina asked herself.

"Tengu come on we're supposed to fight her." Sakura said. "We can play afterwards."

"But all we ever do is fight." Tengu whined. "Can't we do something else?"

"How about this..." Sakura opened up her Requip space. "Fight and I'll give you a chocolate bar alright?"

"Hmmmm, make it ten and we got a deal." Tengu answered.

"Four" Sakura rectified.

"Nine." Tengu bargained.

"Five."

"Nine."

"Six."

"Eight."

"I changed my mind they both have some screws loose." Nina said.

"Seven take it or leave it!" Tengu argued.

"After your done fighting." Sakura said.

"Deal" Tengu and Sakura shook hands.

"We done yet?" Nina asked impatiently. "Because I'm tired of just watching you bargain with each other."

"Yeah we're ready." Tengu answered cheerfully. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Don't apologize to her she's the enemy!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh right sorry about that Miss Sakura." Tengu said sheepishly. **"Battle Form"**

"Battle what now?" Nina asked in panic.

Tengu grew to twice his original size and his body became much more muscular. The sword strapped to his side and the fan on his back grew as well. "I'm ready to fight Miss Sakura." **"Wind Blade"**

Sharp blades of wind came from Tengu's sword and raced towards Nina. The attack was ineffective however due to a wall of vines protecting her. "What have you done?!" Nina screeched. She picked up the shredded vines off the ground. "My precious children! Why have you done this to me!"

"Your children?" Both Sakura and Tengu asked.

"The vines!" Nina growled. "How dare you cut them down! These were a gift from home you monsters!" **"Thorn Wall"** Walls of vines rose up from the ground and quickly began to close in Tengu and Sakura.

 **"Helicopter Chopper"** Sakura spun her naginata and used it to shred the vine wall to pieces. "We're the monsters? Aren't you the dark mage in this situation?"

"Miss Sakura please don't provoke her." Tengu said. "The wind is talking to me again."

Sakura sighed. "If I was talking to anyone else I'd think they were crazy. What does it say Tengu?"

"It says that..." **"Vine Saw"** Tengu was interrupted by Nina launching buzz saws made of vines at the two of them.

 **"Hurricane"** Tengu took his fan off his back and spun it around to create a massive burst of wind blowing away both Nina and the buzz saws. **"Wind Blade"** Tengu then send a sharp blade of wind at Nina to send her back even further.

Nina stood up dizzily. "I.. won't let you.. get away with what you've done." **"Thorn Cannon"** Vines rose up from out of his the ground a fired thorns like bullets at Tengu.

 **"Hurricane"** Who easily blew them away with his burst of wind he created also blew Nina through the glass wall of the greenhouse knocking her unconscious.

"Alright we won. thanks for your help Tengu." Sakura said. "Now I just need to make she isn't faking it." Sakura went to check if Nina was truly unconscious when she was surrounded by vines. "What the? She's unconscious how can she use magic?"

"That was what the wind was trying to tell you." Tengu said. "The wind told me that you shouldn't treat her like any other dark mage. It said that you don't know her past."

"The wind's right I don't. But now it's made me curious..." Sakura sighed. "I'll trust you- I mean the wind's judgement I'll leave her here and hopefully Pete won't find her."

At that moment Marco was frantically searching the hallway in an attempt to find out what exactly made the loud annoying sound he heard earlier. "BWAHHHH"

"God damn it there it is again!" Marco said. "Where the hell is that noise coming from!?" Marco continued to search the hall once again ignoring the large metal door that now had two glowing lights on it. One blue and one green.


	5. Anaconda and Python

Chapter 5 Anaconda and Python

Ricco wandered down the long halls of the castle and let out a loud sigh. "Man this is just the worst. Not only do I have to search for our newest team member but I haven't even run into any dark mages to occupy myself with. And if that wasn't bad enough I'm pretty sure I'm lost now. Who even needs a base this big anyways? Stupid overcompensating dark guilds."

Little did Ricco know one of the dark guild members was walking down a nearby hall with very similar thoughts. "Oyoi what a day this is been." Moray grumbled. "First the power goes out and then we get invaded by a bunch of kids. Not exactly the way I wanted to spend my day."

"I wish that something would happen already." As the two said that they both turned a corner to face each other.

"Fuck you world." Ricco deadpanned.

"Oyoi." Moray grumbled. "So you are the guys that have been causing trouble huh? No offense but you don't look like much."

"No offense taken." Ricco reassured. "But I have to ask where is everybody? Usually there are dark mages littered all over the place picking fights and failing to take names."

Moray shook his head. "We're a bit different most of our members are people who have been screwed over by the government. The magic council specifically this guild is the biggest middle finger we can give them."

"Ha!" Ricco laughed. "I hear you there! Trust me the council isn't exactly on our favorite people list either."

"Oyoi Man this is such a shame." Moray sighed.

"What's a shame?" Ricco asked.

"You seem like a good guy. I'd like nothing more then to play some darts or cards with you. Maybe we could of been great friends but..." **"Maskinelle Bølger"** A sudden force crashed into Ricco and sent him flying backwards.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ricco asked.

"You heard the alarm didn't you?" Moray asked.

"It'd be hard not to." Ricco answered. "But what's that have to do with anything?"

"That alarm signifies the defeat of one of our guilds four heads." Moray clarified. "Two alarms means that two of my friends have been defeated. I'd rather not fight but what kind of friend would I be if I sat back while my buddies are being taken out?"

Ricco smirked. "A pretty crummy friend I'd say. I understand that this is a bit of a misunderstanding but well..." Ricco pulled his bow off his back and loaded an arrow "I'd be pretty crummy of me to let you walk all over me while my buddies are fighting back."

Roku grit his teeth as he meditated on the castle's roof. "That's two." He gruffed. "Two of my friends taken out by those kids." Roku stood up and glared at the black shadow that had been circling the castle for the past hour. **"Thunder Blade Style"** Roku raised his sword into the sky and fired a bolt of lightning straight upwards.

From high in the sky Pete frowned. "It looks like I've been spotted. Might as well go down and see what he wants." The giant shadow bird swooped down onto the castle roof. "Alright you've caught my attention."

Roku sat on the ground cross legged. "So far two of my comrades have fallen before your men. If they are still alive or not is unknown."

"We aren't killers dark mage." Pete said hatefully. "Your comrades are merely unconscious."

Roku nodded "I would ask that we resolve this peacefully but... your stance shows me that you are unwilling to listen."

"Resolve this peacefully?" Pete asked. "Don't make me laugh. You dark mages will have to try a bit harder then that if you want to fool me."

"It appears we'll have to settle this through battle. My name is Roku Mūnshūto of the Serpens Fang guild. My father was Situ Mūnshūto a great warrior who led my great clan through many battles. My grandfather and his father were also glorious men who brought honor to our family."

 **"Shadow Hawks"** Roku jumped to the side as hawks flew out of Pete's shadow and towards his location. "Honor?" Pete asked. "What would a dark mage know about honor?"

 **"Blue Arrow Current"** Ricco shot the arrow at the floor and water started bursting out of the ground with a current strong enough to dislocate some of the pillars keeping the ceiling up.

 **"Vandbølger"** Before the current could reach Moray powerful waves rushed out from all around him and pushed back agianst Ricco's current.

"What kind of magic is he using?" Ricco asked himself. "The way he pushed me away I had guessed it was gravity magic, but now he's utilizing water as well?"

"Oyoi My Wave magic allows me to do incredible things." Moray said having overheard Ricco "With it I can warp the laws of physics to fit my needs. Of course there's a limit on what I can and cannot do but... well how about I just give you an example." **"P Bølger"** Moray fazed through the stone floor."

"What in the world..." Ricco muttered.

 **"Lydbølger"** "Quite impressive isn't it?" Moray's voice bounced around the hallway giving no indication of Moray's actual location.

"Yeah it's a neat party trick but I don't see how your going to beat me with it." Ricco commented.

"OH IS THAT SO?"

"Ah!" Ricco held his ears as Moray's voice was suddenly twelve times louder then it was before. While Ricco was distracted Moray fazed out of the ground and kicked Ricco away.

"Still think these are parlor tricks?" Moray asked.

"Definitely not." Ricco grumbled. He then smirked. "But it can't hold a candle to this!" **"Yellow Arrow Bolt"** a bright yellow colored Arrow was gored from Ricco's bow and dissolved into singular bolt of lightning.

 **"Elektrisk Bølge"** "Nice try" the bolt collided with Moray but it was absorbed into him instead of electrocuting him it was absorbed into his body. "But with my electrical waves I can turn my body into a current. Thunder doesn't affect me and not only that..." **"Maskinelle Bølger"** Ricco leaped ou of the way as a small lightning bolt came flying towards him. "Using my Mechanical waves I can force some of this stored energy towards you."

Ricco grit his teeth. "He's got a counter for every situation." He muttered. "Looks like I'll have to use my winning strategy..." **"Red Arrow Magma"** "Keep trying until you find something that works!"

Ricco's arrow hit the ground and lava erupted from out of that spot. "Oyoi." Moray sighed "With that mentality this fight could last a while." **"Magnetiske Bølger"** Moray jumped into the air and stood upside down on the metal ceiling. "I'd suggest giving up now." Moray said off handedly "With my magnetic waves I can stick to this metal ceiling making your lava floor a non-issue."

"Magnetic Huh..." Ricco thought before adopting a sleek grin. "Sorry buddy but this battle is mine." Ricco loaded three regular arrows into his bow and fired them at Moray."

"What no spell this time?" Moray asked. "Fine then I'll just step out of the way." But to his surprise the arrow changed it's course to lodge itself into Moray's shoulder with the other two arrows barreling into his legs soon after. "How the hell..."

"You made yourself a magnet." Ricco said bluntly. "I have metal arrowheads I'm sure you can figure out the rest for yourself."

"Damn it..." Moray said with grit teeth. "Looks like I lost this fight..."

"Sure did." Ricco smirked. **"Green Arrow Gust"** A massive gust of wind was shot out of Ricco's bow and knocked Moray through the castle wall and onto a large field knocking him out. "A group of people screwed over by the government come together to form a dark guild as a way to stick it to the man." Ricco shook his head. "If only Pete didn't see the world in black and white. Then maybe we could have played that round of darts."

"BWAHHHHH!"

"God damn it!" Ricco said startled. "I completely forgot about that alarm."

"So that's where that sound is coming from." Marco said in relief as he noticed the lights on the door behind him. "Well that's one mystery solved but... what is this door even for?"

"Well?" Pete asked. "You haven't answered my question."

"Eight men have fallen before me." Roku continued with his introduction completely ignoring Pete's question "Each of them were impressive fighters. Yin shu gin being my most recent and most challenging battle. We fought for two hours and upon defeat he commuted seppuku so he could die with honor."

"Honorable death." Pete scoffed. "You can't die with honor. When you die it's with shame that you were too weak to protect yourself or the ones you love. Suicide is to run away from your shame or problems. You can't die with honor I learned that a long time ago." Pete muttered his last sentence hatefully.

"I must disagree with you." Roku said. "To die in battle is the most honorable of deaths and most samurai would rather be killed then caught by the enemy."

Pete glared at Roku. "I don't know why I'm wasting my breath. Why should I care about your opinion anyway? You're a dark mage, evil by definition. Which is why we came here in the first place to end such evils." **"Shadow Swarm"** Millions of tiny insects came out of Pete's shadow and started to violently circle Roku.

"It appears your mind is set." Roku said. "And my loyalties are firm. I can promise you nothing more then a swift defeat." **"Flame Sword Style"** Roku's blade was surrounded by raging flames instantly vaporizing the pests.

 **"Shadow Lantern"** Pete's shadow extended outward creating a dome of pure darkness.

 **"Luminary Sword Style"** "What kind of fool does this mage take me for?" Roku asked. He slashed behind him and a beam of light shot out of the blade to cleave a looming angular fish in half.

"Well honestly I'd say your pretty foolish." Out of the shadows Pete punched Roku as hard as he could sending him flying backwards. "Although I have to say dark mage your quite a bit smarter then I expected."

"I gave you my name for a reason." Roku said firmly. "I must insist that you use it."

Pete shook his head "I don't see why it matters but I'll fulfill your request... Roku." **"Shadow Siren"** "It's not like I'll need to use your name for long anyways." A beautiful women with a fish tail leaped out of Pete's shadow and into the koi pond.

A beautiful voice then filled the garden "An nathair uisce agus na tonnta a oscailt suas. Stailcigh bualadh ar an bhfiacha an rud a chuireann tú agus tú ag cuardach laethanta níos gile." It sang. The water in the pond rippled and Roku prepared himself as the voice spoke agian in English this time "Open up the serpent's maw the serpent of water and waves. Strike the foe reap what you sow and search for brighter days." True to the song the water in the koi pond morphed into a serpent made of water.

 **"Thunder Blade Style"** But using his blade Roku decapitated the water monster and the siren controlling it. "Your magic is flashy but ineffective." Roku noted.

"I prefer using the word distracting." Pete stated. **"Shadow Rhino"** Roku was knocked forward by a sudden force behind him.

"Damn it I let my guard down." Roku cursed.

Pete raised his hand high in the air **"Shadow Hawks"** From out of the shadows hawks flew into the sky and dive bombed towards Roku and slammed into his chest. "Do you admit defeat?" Pete asked.

Roku grit his teeth and pounded on the ground. "I'll nev-"

"BWAHHHH"

Roku dropped his blade and his eyes went wide. "Those fools..." he muttered. "I don't have time for this!" Roku quickly grabbed his sword and rushed for the edge of the castle's roof "Criminals can't have honor? That's what you said right? Then answer me this why would a dishonorable man accept defeat for the sake of his comrades?" Then he jumped off the side.

"BWAHHHH"

Pete clenched his fists. "I won't be fooled by your tricks dark mage. I've dealt with your kind far to much to be bested by you now."

Sesor's crew gasped as they heard the fourth alarm go off. "No way!" Guana/Red said. "They beat all four heads?! Even Sensei Roku and Mister Moray?"

"It's not all that surprising." Rauna/Yellow grumbled. "They beat the captain pretty easily."

"Speaking of the captain..." said Tauna/Green. "Can you idiots get over here and help me the captain isn't light you know!"

Rauna and Guana rolled their eyes "Whatever you say sis."

"Did you have any luck finding Marco?" Ricco asked.

"Sadly no." Sakura sighed. "This castle isn't that big so I don't know how we haven't found him yet."

"Wait what's going on?" Yoro asked as he rounded a corner. "Did you guys lose track of him already?"

"...why are you all wet?" Sakura asked.

"There was a boat..." Yoro muttered.

"But were in a castle." Ricco pointed out.

"Look it's better if you just don't think to hard about some things." Yoro insisted.

Marco sat cross legged watching the metal door in the middle of the hallway.

"BWAHHHH."

The red light on the door and to life and it slowly began to open. "Oh thank goodness." Marco sighed "Now I can finally figure out what's so important about this door."

Behind the door was a large room. It was completly empty except for a few chairs and couches facing the wall and a large throne in the back of the room. Sitting in the chair was Viper Serpens Fang's Guild Master.

"It looks like you've managed to defeat my elite mages." Viper noted. "That's pretty impressive but... now you have to fight me Viper."

Marco sighed as he left the room. "Aw man what a disappointment."

Viper blinked in confusion. "Huh...?"

"I mean no offense man but for how grand and suspenseful that door was I was expecting something a bit more then a guy in a room. Like maybe you'd have a giant world ending magic spell in here, or a slumbering demon, or even a vengeful ghost of your ancestors."

"Oh..." Viper sulked. "I guess that makes sense. I'm sorry I didn't meet your expectations."

"Ah wait..." Marco realized. "If you're the guild master then you're a dark mage right?"

"Yeah that's how this works." Viper confirmed.

Marco tilted his head. "No offense but you're really not what I imagined."

"You really know how to insult a person don't you..." Viper sighed.


	6. Snake Bite

Chapter 6 Snake Bite

"You know for someone who just invaded our guild you don't seem very focused on us." Viper mused. "Makes me wonder why you'd all bother to invade at all."

"I'm more interested in this castle of yours." Marco said. "Pretty impressive, but empty I've seen about five people the entire time I've been here."

"Most of my men retreated the moment the first alarm went off." Viper explained. "I had hoped for more time to prepare but it seems that you've taken out my elites faster then expected."

"Ohhh was that what that alarm was?" Marco asked. "Honestly I thought it's only purpose was to be loud and obnoxious."

"What would we possibly have to gain from that?" Viper asked.

"I'd be incredibly aggravating." Marco answered. "And I heard you dark guilds are filled with jerks who only exist to make others miserable."

"Well I suppose we're the sole exception." Viper said. "We're a dark guild only because the council doesn't want to recognize us as a legal guild."

"That's bullshit." Marco interrupted.

"I'm sorry?" Viper asked confused.

"The only thing I've known about dark guilds up to this point is that they're evil alright? And you're expecting me to believe that the first time I ever interact with one they end up being good people?"

"Yes that pretty much sums it up." Viper confirmed.

"I'd probably believe you if..." **"Mind Dragon Laser"** "Your snake wasn't prepared to attack me!"

Viper sighed. "You know I was hoping we wouldn't have to resort to violence. I was willing to sedate you and let you go but..." Viper's body transformed into hundreds of tiny snakes that slivered around the room. "It's my duty as Serpent Fang's guild master to insure that you are punished for your actions against my guild."

"Nah I'll pass." Marco said nonchalantly.

"You don't exactly get a choice in the matter." Viper hissed.

Nina woke up leaning against the castle wall. The first thing she did was take a quick look at her surroundings and the first thing she saw was the broken green house. Even from a distance she could see that it was in disarray. Without her magic sustaining the plants inside they had withered in a matter of minutes.

"I see you finally woke up huh?" What Nina was more surprised to see however was the stoic samurai next to her.

"You we're taken out too huh?" She asked jokingly.

"More like forced to retreat." Roku gruffed. "After the third alarm went off I decided that I would be more useful evacuating the others then getting knocked out myself."

"You say that as if you expected to lose." Nina noted.

"I did." Roku answered.

"Wh-what?"

"Those kids are strong. Stronger then I was back then." Roku turned to face Nina. "Speaking of fights how bad did you get your ass kicked?"

Nina shot Roku a glare before sighing. "It was pretty bad... what happened to the others?"

"Most of the normal members left when things got rough." Roku answered. "I saw Sesor running with his crew and I met up with Moray soon after, all in all they weren't too banged up."

"Well that's a relief." Nina sighed. "At least we don't have anything else to worry about."

"You won't make a fool out of me dark mage!"

"What in the world was that?" Nina asked panicked.

"Damn that kid followed me all the way here?" Roku grumbled.

Pete pointed at the two dark mages with a fire in his eyes. "Y-you won't fool me!" He slurred tiredly. "As if I'd... I'd let you go free!"

"This is the guy?" Nina asked. "You don't think you could win against him?"

'No something isn't right...' Roku thought. 'He looks worse then I do and I took most of the damage during that fight.'

"Don't just stand there! Face me like a... like a..." Pete fell to his knees and slumped onto the ground. "Like a... like a..."

"Ah! Roku look at his hand!" Nina shouted pointing at said body part.

'No! It can't be!'

"Hey guys is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Yoro asked.

"Why are you hot?" Ricco asked. "You're the one covered in water."

"He's right though..." Sakura panted. "It is much hotter then before."

Ricco sat down on the hard castle floor. "It's getting harder to stand too..." Ricco said also feeling the intense heat.

"Wait a second Ricco what's that on your leg?" Sakura asked.

Marco looked around Viper's room but he couldn't see or smell where the man was hiding. All he found were a myriad of smaller snakes that he could easily kick away. "You know..." Marco noted. "This isn't exactly an effective way to fight someone."

"Oh really?" Vipers voice echoed around the room. "Then why is it that I've already claimed four victories?"

"Four victories?" Marco asked. "You couldn't mean my friends could you? Because there's no way they all lost so quickly."

"In a direct fight most likely not." Viper admitted. "But unlike you they won't avoid my poisonous little friends."

"Poisonous!" Marco realized. "Then you mean..."

"This isn't good." Roku grumbled. "It looks like he took in a surplus of Viper's special venom."

"Wh-what!" Nina said shocked. "B-but the boss wouldn't do that to kids would he?"

"That's not important right now." Roku said. "What's important is finding a way to cure him."

"I wish my plants hadn't all withered away..." Nina sighed. "It'd be easy to make a cure with even just one of my vines."

"I'll go and search the greenhouse for some." Roku said abruptly.

"Roku wait!"

"What is it? We don't have much time here." Roku asked

"Why do you care about this kid? Isn't he the one who's been hurting all our fellow guild mates."

Roku sighed. "I'll tell you everything when I come back but for now I'll tell you this. after fighting him I've started to question how good we really are..."

Nina sighed. "Why does he have to be so needlessly mysterious."

"You poisoned my friends!" Marco yelled. "You bastard! Come out here and I'll fight you!"

"If you insisssssst." **"Cobra"** Four baskets dropped down from the rafters and floated in the air above the ground. In the center of the four baskets snakes fell from the ceiling morphing into Viper's shape. Except some of his features were less then human. Two fangs were clearly visible hanging out of his mouth and he had a dark purple cobra hood, and there were scales faintly visible on his skin. **"Venom Blaster"**

Purple goop came spewing out of Viper's maw but a quick jump to the side allowed Marco to avoid it. "You know my life has taken a very strange turn." Marco noted. "I mean before I was just living with my dragon dad and now I'm invading a castle of a dark guild that claims they aren't evil even though there Master that has now turned into a snake man is trying to murder me and all my friends."

"I don't think this is the point where your life became weird." Viper deadpanned. "Especially since you just admitted that an imaginary dragon was your father."

"You have no right to talk." Marco said annoyed. "You started out preaching about how not evil you were and now your trying to kill my friends!"

"I'm working through some thingssssss."

"What kind of excuse is that?!" Marco yelled.

"Ssshut up!" Viper yelled. "You foolssss have ruined everything! All those years of hard work! Fixing this castle, gathering guild members, avoiding the council, and for what?! For some little punk kids to come strolling in and defeat us with ease?!"

Viper punches the wall. "No! I refuse to let you win! Even though none of my guild members will come back, even though I'll be alone again, even though I'll be locked behind bars for years I don't care!" Viper had a crazed smile of his face and his eye was twitching. "As long as I kill all you kids it doesn't matter!" The man then came apart and slithered all around the castle.

"Oh not this time!" Marco yelled running after him. "You won't get anywhere near my friends you psychopath!"

"Thanks a lot Kappa." Sakura sighed. "Who knows what would've happened if you hadn't extracted that poison."

"Just try not to get bit again." The old spirit advised. "The snakes that bit you may still be wondering around the castle."

"So it was a snake bite that caused the heat?" Yoro asked. "I guess it makes sense the guild is called Serpens Fang.

"Hm snakes what snakes?" Kappa asked.

"The ones you just told us about!" Ricco yelled.

"Oh yes that's right." Kappa remembered. "Please avoid the snakes that are currently charging towards you." The spirit then disappeared in a bright light.

"Tell us those things sooner!" Ricco yelled, he then sighed as he took his bow off of his back.

'Hissssssss'

Sakura took two kunai out of her Requip space and Yoro covered his fists with earth as the trio heard the sounds of slithering and hissing in the distance. Yoro audibly gulped when he saw what was charging them hundreds of snakes numbering to at least a thousand zipping through the dark castle halls straight for them.

 **"Green Arrow Tornado"** Ricco acted first firing a small tornado into the crowd knocking the snakes backwards but not defeating any of them. "Resilient bastards." He muttered.

Yoro moved next. **"Earth Make Crusher."** A giant slab of rock rose in the air and positioned itself to destroy the reptiles. However the moment it began to drop all the snakes moved out of the way avoiding the attack. "Fast too." Yoro acknowledged.

Meanwhile unable to use her melee weapons Sakura was stuck in the back throwing kunai from a distance which surprisingly seemed to be the only thing that worked. "I think they might be resilient to magic." Sakura theorized. "Because normal weapons seem to work just fine."

"Got it on the first try."

"Wait I know that voice." Ricco realized. "You're that guy from earlier! The one with the speech impediment!"

"Oyoi, it's a verbal tick!" Moray said annoyed. "But yeah I'm the guy that fought you earlier."

"Well what do you want?" Ricco asked. "If you couldn't tell we're a bit busy!"

Moray threw a rock at one of snakes knocking it out. "I'm here to help you out." He answered. "Trust me you wouldn't survive otherwise."

Ricco shot a few normal arrows into the crowd killing more snakes. "And why's that?"

"I'm pretty sure you've all realized that Serpent's Fang isn't exactly a powerful guild." Moray started.

"Yeah you guys suck." Yoro confirmed.

Moray's eyebrow twitched. "Yes well how do you think a guild like ours would be able to exist for so long? One that refuses to side with any of the major dark guilds like Grimoire Heart or Tartaros?"

"Dumb luck?"

"Bribery?"

"The other guilds don't care?"

"No!" Moray snapped. "Oyoi The answer is this technique here. Tell me if you weren't looking for them would you have noticed these snakes?"

"No we wouldn't." Ricco admitted. "We were already bitten once... if it weren't for Kappa's efforts we would be dead."

"You're lucky a doctor was with you." Moray said. "The only way to prevent the poison from killing you is to either have a specific type of medicine like you did or..."

"Or?" Sakura asked.

"Or someone needs to defeat Viper himself and seeing how you're busy here and since that biker friend of yours is lying on deaths door I don't think you four will be able to accomplish that." Moray explained.

"Biker friend... Pete!" Ricco realized.

"And with us caught up here..." Yoro muttered.

"Oh god... the fate of our friend is in the hands of Marco!" Sakura realized.

"And who knows where the hell he is now..." Ricco sighed.

"Did you have any luck?" Nina asked hopefully.

"Sadly not." Roku sighed. "Your miracle plants have all withered away."

"Heh." Nina laughed. "You know maybe you were right I should really should start growing my own plants then we wouldn't be in this mess..."

"Yeah you really messed this one up." Roku confirmed.

"You're supposed to comfort me!" Nina snapped. "By the way what did you mean when you said we weren't as good as we thought we were."

Roku frowned. "For a long time we've been a part of this dark guild, following Viper to repay him for what he's done for us. I'd be dead if it wasn't for him."

"And I'd still be alone in the woods." Nina agreed.

"But still here we are now trying to keep a kid alive after our boss injected a lethal poison into him." Roku lamented. "And not only him but countless other members of dark guilds as well. Some of which must of had families and friends."

"You're right..." Nina realized. "Suddenly I don't feel comfortable being a part of this guild."

"Then why don't we just leave." Roku suggested. "Moray told me he was going to wander and Sesor was heading over to Hargeon why don't we leave as well."

Nina smiled. "I think I'd enjoy that."

Unbeknownst to everyone in the castle Viper could hear everything through the use of his snakes. "Everything was stripped away..." He muttered. "My closest allies betrayed me..." the Serpent Fang's guild leader seethed with anger "That's enough!"

Snakes slithered together from off the floor to form Viper. "To think a group of children would be the thing to tear my guild away from me. Dozens of dark guilds have tried and all of them have fallen before me. But then you come along and ruin everything!"

"Don't you act like the victim." Marco said. "You're the one murdering people!"

Viper had a crazed look on his face as he glared at Marco. "I'll kill you!" He hissed. "I'll tear you to pieces for what you've done!"

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Marco admitted. "But I'll fight you anyway."


	7. Marco vs Viper

Chapter 7 Marco vs Viper

"Come on! Let's do this!" Marco yelled.

Viper's eyes glowed red and hundreds of snakes burst out from under the walls.

"Heh heh." Marco laughed nervously "That's a lot of snakes."

 **"Poisonous Skin"** Viper laughed as he threw his hands in the air **"Strangle"**

The snakes' skin was covered in a strange purple liquid. Then they all stretched out until they were 3 feet long each. That's when they pounced.

 **"Mind Dragon Barrier"** Marco grunted as he struggled to keep the reptiles away from him **"Burst"**

The barrier exploded launching and killing the snakes surrounding him. But in the chaos Marco had lost track of Viper's location. "You're Hissssssstory!" Marco rolled out of the way as a blast of poison was fired behind him. "You foolisssssssh boy don't think you can hide from me." Snakes popped up it of the ground and flew up into the sky. "I have eyesssssss everywhere."

"I get it your a snake! You can stop hissing!" Marco yelled as he put up another barrier to avoid the incoming barrage. Some of the reptiles bounced off the barrier fell to the ground while the rest dug straight down to the lower floor.

"Don't mock me!" Viper snarled "I'll kill you!" **"Camouflage"** Viper disappeared in thin air and he slithered across the room silent and odorless.

Marco glanced about nervously feebly attempting to locate the snake man. He laughed nervously "Hey whatever happened to not wanting to kill me? Cause hoo boy I wish we could go back to that."

Viper appeared right behind Marco "No" and sent him flying to the other end of the room.

"Damn it" Marco grumbled "I couldn't even sense him."

"Of course you couldn't" The snake laughed "If you could it wouldn't be very effective camouflage."

"Yeah just keep talkin" Marco muttered "That way I'll know where to stay far away from."

"Hissss"

Marco stiffened and turned around to see that Viper's pet snake was glaring at him. Clearly unhappy about being blasted. "I don't suppose you could forgive and forget?" The snakes answer was to lunge at Marco's head luckily he was able to duck out of the way. "Guess not."

"Ahh Yes~" Viper said wistfully. "My lovely daughter Kiara. She did always hate being shown up by those younger then her."

"Daughter?" Marco asked, he then looked between the man and the snake. "I can see the resemblance. Looks like snake runs in the family."

"Ssssshe wasn't born a snake you idiot!" Viper yelled "She turned into a snake."

Marco sighed and shook his head "I'm going to stop listening to you. Your crazy might rub off on me."

"Me crazy?!" Viper asked "No I'll tell you whose crazy! That damnable fool Ricardio's crazy!"

"Ricardio?" Marco asked.

"Your the perfect fit..." Viper growled. "I'll grant you the status of the Snake on my high committee. But it was lies, all lies!"

"Are you okay?" Marco asked nervously he could feel the killer intent looming off the snake man hybrid.

"Just like this guild... lies all lies." Viper said crazily. "We said we'd have stayed together but then they go and abandon me. They leave me, they fight against me."

Marco knew that Viper was about to snap 'I've got to take a shot at him while he's distracted.'

"It's all your fault." He rambled. "If you and your damnable group didn't come here they wouldn't have lied. They wouldn't have!"

"You need to calm down buddy!" **"Mind Dragon Cross Slash"** Marco swung his hands in the shape of an x and two beams were launched.

Viper slithered out of the way with ease "Ssssse your not even listening!" He vanished and Marco was thrown across the room agian. Viper reappeared with his supposed daughter Kiara slithering up on his shoulder. 'He's too strong.' Marco thought 'But if I don't win this Pete and the others will... never mind I have to think of something quick.'

Ricco and the others heard crashes from upstairs. "Seems like Marco and Viper are fighting." He said.

"It appears that your friend is losing as well." Moray mused.

"How can you tell?" Sakura asked

"My magic allows me to manipulate all different types of waves." Moray explained. "This includes sound waves I'm able to hear everything that's going on up there and lets just say you shouldn't get your hopes up."

"Everybody shut up!" Yoro panted, being the only one with out a ranged weapon he created a suit of stone armor so he could fight at melee. "Another wave's coming!"

"Already?" Ricco asked "At this point we'll die of magic exhaustion instead of snake bites."

"Oyoi try to think positively." Moray said "At least you won't die a coward."

"That isn't comforting in the slightest." Ricco grumbled.

"Roku nothings working..." Nina complained "I don't think he has much time left."

"Don't worry about it." Roku said "Just focus on keeping him alive."

"Did you not listen to what I just said?!" Nina asked.

Marco grit his teeth as he rolled away from another one of Viper's poisonous blasts. "I can't see him..." Marco was swept aside by a powerful swipe. "Can't hear him, and can't smell him." Another slash sent Marco barreling into a wall "I can certainly feel him though." Marco shook his head. "That only leaves one option."

"Marco you need to pay attention." Cekos scolded. "This ability could mean life or death in a fight."

"So what?" Marco asked "Fighting isn't all that interesting to me."

"So you don't want to fight." Cekos said skeptically.

"Yeah that's right." Marco answered. "What's the problem with it?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." Cekos reassures. "It just confirms that you're a yellow bellied coward."

"The hell you say to me?! You want to fight!"

"No but I needed to prove a point." Cekos answered. "You may not be looking for fights but that temper of yours is bound to get you in trouble."

"So you're going to teach me how to control my temper?" Marco asked.

"No therapy is too much hard work." Cekos complained. "I'm just going to teach you to fight instead."

Marco sighed. "That's what I thought you lazy bastard. Well what are you going to teach me then?"

"A way to find someone who you can't see, smell, or hear." Cekos answered. "I'm granting you access to the Mindscape."

"The mindscape." Marco whispered. "I never figured out how to use it in training but it's not like I have anything to lose by trying it now." 'Besides my life' he thought morbidly. He placed his hands on his forehead in an oval formation where his third eye would be if he had one. **"View"** The world around Marco was tinted blue and he could visualize everything happening about half a mile away from him. This was nowhere close to how powerful this technique could be with Cekos' engulfing the entire continent, but Marco doubted he could ever get to that level.

Marco shook his head to focus on the task at hand. While he could hear his friends fighting off wave after wave of snakes downstairs he could also hear a pair of dark mages trying desperately to keep Pete alive. Marco shook his head again 'thoughts for later.' He rationalized. But still their thoughts were quiet, Viper's were not. While he may have been unfindable in the outside world in the mindscape he was an obvious target.

His Mind was unclear and voices yelled messages at different pitches and frequencies. The most common being hate, slaughter, Kiana, snake, betrayal, and Ricardio. All of which made sense to him except for that final name. But that's what the second part of the technique is for. **"Enter"**

Serpen's Fang base two years ago

Three people sat at the dining room table in the guilds giant mess hall. The first of which being Viper and next to him was a girl only about fourteen years old with bright blond hair and wearing an orange sundress. Sitting opposite to them was a mysterious figure in dark robes covering his entire body.

Viper cleared his throat. "You have something to say mister... Ricardio was it?

The figure nodded. "That is correct I've taken a certain interest in your skills but it seems you may have mistaken my messenger for an intruder. He was wearing robes similar to mine I believe.

The girl's eyes widened. "Father that was..."

"I know Kiara." Viper said. "I'm very sorry sir but we aren't a mercenary guild and we have no intreast in selling out our services. Nor do I intend to run away from my guild to join a cult we don't want to get involved in that sort of thing."

"Now Viper I implore you to reconsider you be the perfect candidate for the Serpent on my high committee. Ricardio's voice was more firm that time as if to say that Viper wasn't being given a choice.

But Viper remained firm. "I'm very sorry but the answer is still no. I have no interest in joining a cult of any kind. Certainly one who worships that monster Zeref. Now go! I've given you my answer.

Ricardio laughed. "I understand you just don't seem to know what kind of power your turning down. Here let me give you a sample."

A dangerous aura filled the air and Viper and Kiara stiffened in response it was then that they realized just how powerful the man they were dealing with was. Their body uses glowed and scales grew out of their skin. Their teeth grew into fangs and their pupils became slits. While Viper's transformation ended there Kiana's kept going on her bones cracked and her tongue blackened. Her legs molded together into a single long tail and her body shrunk down to a much smaller scale.

"What have you done?!" Viper demanded.

"There now isn't that better?" Ricardio asked. "Can't you feel the power flowing through you?"

"Power? I don't give a damn about your power! Turn us back this instant!" Viper demanded.

"Why would you ever want that? Can't you see the perks that this new life may grant you?" Ricardio asked.

"Perks?! I don't want any bloody perks change us back!"

"Fine I'll change you back." Ricardio sighed.

Viper glowed and his body returned to normal Kiara however remained as a snake. "Both of us." Viper restated. "Change both of us back." Ricardio stood up and turned to leave. "Hey where the hell do you think your going?!"

"It seems that I was incorrect in my judgement." Ricardio said. "I'll be leaving now I won't be doing you anymore favors."

"W-Wait!" Viper pleaded. "I'll join your committee just please turn my daughter back!"

Ricardio snarled. "You? I'd never allow a better like you in my inner circle."

Viper fell to his knees. "Wait! Please change her back! Give me back my daughter!"

Marco cringed as he exited Viper's fragile mind. This was the second step of the Mindscape spell. It was also a fairly simple procedure that can be most simply described as the victim's life flashing before Marco's eyes. After that the most prominent memories are quickly skimmed through until Marco finds the one the target will most likely dwell on the most. Amazingly this untrue process takes about two minutes for a trained psychic, but with Marco's photographic memory approximately forty five seconds are shaved off that base time. Marco grit his teeth as he prepared for the third stage of the attack.

'This is the worst part of it.' He thought 'Trapping someone in their own bad memories... it doesn't feel right. But it's not like I have much of a choice. If I don't do this now Pete and the others may die.' This was the part that was the most difficult to pull off. Luckily Viper's Mind wasn't very strong at the moment but that didn't mean the technique didn't require upmost concentration. **"Entrap"** Viper, who along with Kiara had been circling Marco suddenly froze in place and fell to his knees. He clutched his head and screamed as loud as he could. Kiara quickly slithered over to him in a feeble attempt to soothe her father.

"I'm so sorry about this." Marco lamented "But you leave me no choice. I won't get another chance like this so I have to use my most powerful attack.

"I don't think we can hold out for much longer!" Yoro said panicked. His armor was starting to crumble.

"I'm starting run out of ammo too." Sakura muttered.

"My magic power's running a bit low." Moray panted.

"Damn it this isn't how we die." Ricco muttered. "I won't let some dumb reptiles be the ed of us."

A large pink sphere appeared in Marco's hands. "This is my strongest technique so I need to put everything I have into it."

"Damn it Roku this isn't good!" Nina said. "His heart's starting to stop!"

"Well what do you want me to do? I'm not a doctor try CPR or something!"

"It's no good he only has about one minute left."

"Why didn't you say something sooner!" Roku asked.

"You said not to worry about it!" Nina shot back

"How much time does he have now?"

"50 seconds"

'I think it's finished' Marco thought, the orb he had created grew to about the size of his fist.

40 seconds

"It's now or never!" **"Mind Dragon Cannon"**

30 seconds

the orb was released and a massive laser of energy came flying towards the stunned Viper.

20 seconds

Viper's eye's widened as he snapped out of his trance but he still couldn't do anything about the incoming laser.

10 seconds

"No way..." Nina breathed.

"What is it did he die?" Roku asked.

"No his heart stabilizing He's going to survive!"

"Those brats must have defeated him..." Roku said disbelievingly. Pete started to stir "Never mind that we need to get out of here."

"Wait."

Roku and Nina stared at Pete in shock. "No way he shouldn't be conscious for at least another hour!"

"I heard... everything you said." Pete groaned. "But I still need to know... why did you save my life?"

"That's a bit of a complicated answer." Roku admitted. "So I'll have to start from the beginning."

"Oyoi" Moray let out a sigh of relief as every snake in the area died at once.

"Is.. it over?" Yoro asked

"Yeah I think so." Ricco said happily.

Sakura fell onto her back. "Thank everything I had just about run out of weapons. That's for your help what's your face."

"I think he said his name was Moray." Yoro corrected.

"Don't care"

"Oyoi" Moray sighed "I was once a very rich man."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Ricco asked.

"Just shut up and listen." Moray said. "I was a very rich man but the magic council confiscated my families fortune. Apparently my father was a thief of some infamy and when the council discovered that our fortune was made in such a way they just had to get their greedy mitts on it, which of course left me homeless. That's why when I met Viper and he suggested making a guild with the sole purpose of knocking those bastards down a peg I'll admit I was interested."

"Oyoi I was foolish, I should have realized it sooner. Viper wasn't an emotionally stable person. I should have known I'd only be a matter of time before he snapped."

Sesor lay with Rauna, Guana, and Tauna on a grassy hill overlooking the castle. "Man I wonder what Hargeon's like." Guana/Red wondered. "That's where you used to work right captain."

"I remember you saying you were one of the best sailors around." Rauna/Yellow agreed.

"Yarharharhar! You'd be remembering right! Sesor the sailor never afraid ya take ye anywhere on the sea." Sesor laughed.

"But why did you leave Hargeon then?" Tauna/Green asked.

Sesor frowned. "Well ye see...I had a policy, I'd take just about anyone almost anywhere. I'd usually stay away from Bosco nasty business they've got over there and slavers weren't aloud on board either. But I'd usually have all sorts of people aboard me ship. Common folk and thieves alike. But the magic council only cared about that second part, I was branded a pirate and no one wanted me services any more. That's when I met Viper... he wanted to travel to an island called Hiori had some rare snake species he wanted to study. Along the way I told him about my plight and I was asked to join the guild."

"And you agreed?" Rauna/Yellow concludes.

Sesor sighed "I really shouldn't have but... he was so hopeful he only had two other members before I joined. It just didn't feel right to leave after that... but now we wouldn't be returning to a guild just an empty shell of what it used to be."

"My name is Roku Ikarashi my father disowned me at a young age..."

"Wait." Pete interrupted. "Before you said your last name was-"

"It doesn't matter" Roku interrupted. "I am nameless now, even if I wanted to I could not take my old name back. When I was fifteen there was an attempted robbery against my clan. A ninja by the name of Ryushi."

"Is that his real name or are you just making that up?" Pete asked.

"Real" Roku growled "But that's not important what is important is that while fighting him I used my family's sacred elemental sword and as punishment I was exorcised from the clan. I was dehydrated and starved when Viper found me in the woods so as thanks I joined his guild."

"My parents were traders of black magic." Nina added hesitantly. "They bid me in the woods when I was only five years old. Then they were driven out of the kingdom. I grew up hating the magic council so eight years later when Viper suggested to me a way to... at the very least inconvenience them I took it."

"Those are nice stories but they don't really explain why you helped me." Pete said.

"Two reasons one was that we realized how... unstable Viper was and that we didn't want him to claim another victim. Secondly." Roku smirked. "We know you were screwed over by the council as well Pete. Or should I say Pete of the Shadow dark mage at age eight."

Pete grit his teeth. "I am no dark mage."

Roku laughed. "Don't worry we won't tell anybody but I'd suggest you leave soon Viper may be out for now but who knows when he'll wake back up."

Pete scowled and looked away. "That's for the advice but we'll be fine. If the newbie could take that guy down I'd be much easier with five of us fighting at once."

"Whatever you say." Roku sighed. "Come on Nina were leaving."

"Oh don't you act all high and mighty." Nina scoffed. "Didn't you run away from your fight against him?"

"It was a tactical retreat! Get off my back women!" Roku yelled.

Pete clenched his fists. "It's still not over not even after seven years. I'm not a damn dark mage."


	8. Initiation

Chapter 8 Initiation

For as happy as Marco was that he survived the incident with Viper it didn't mean he didn't sense the annoyance and tiredness of his fellow teammates. To be honest he didn't blame them as he was feeling quite tired himself.

Sakura sighed "So I hope you understand that things don't usually get that bad and this was a special case."

"I figured" Marco drawled "I mean Unless your telling me you go around getting poisoned and your ass kicked without actually arresting anybody every time."

"Oh I'm sorry" Pete growled "But everybody but Viper evacuated and I don't know about you but I didn't wa nt to risk getting poisoned again just so we could tie him up.."

"Yeah no thanks" Marco laughed nervously "The stars alighned in just the right way for me to win that fight. I'll probably have to train a bit harder in the future."

"Agreed" Ricco said "If we're having trouble agianst some low level guild we'll never have any luck in the future."

"You guys should stop acting so down." Sakura smirked "I say once we get back to base we throw a party to make our newest member's initiation official."

"Wait you mean it wasn't official already?" Marco asked.

"Of course not" Sakura chided "You don't even have the guildmark."

"Guildmark?"

"You don't know anything do you?" Yoro sighed.

"A guildmark is proof that your involved in a certain guild." Pete explained.

"We all decided to put them on our left shoulder." Ricco said as he removed his shirt. On his left shoulder there was in fact a fancy turquoise S.

"It comes in different colors too" Yoro said "Pete's is black, mine's brown, and Sakura's is pink."

"And how do you know that exactly?" Sakura asked.

"Uhhh..." Yoro immediately bolted attempting to escape the wrath of his teammate.

A teammate that had gained a certain bloodlust as she chased after him "Get back here you damn perv!"

"I don't get it." Marco asked confused "What did he do."

"You really don't know anything..." Ricco sighed.

* * *

It was a three day walk to a small town called Paku. It was a small out of the way place next to a river. Marco didn't get to talk to the locals all too much but they seemed nice enough. Pete led him into a large stone cottage next to a windmill. It had a nice wooden roof and a dock into the river.

As beautiful as the exterior was the building was much less pretty on the inside. It opened up to a small living room and kitchen with a simple gray rug and green couch. A strange device Marco didn't recognize was hung on the wall. On another wall in the room was a huge map of Fiore with words written in a language Marco couldn't read.

There was a kitchen attached to the living room with a standard set of appliances although they did look more advanced then what Marco was originally used to. There was also a small hallway with four doors, two on each side. It was preety obvious that these served as the rooms for the other four.

"You'll be on couch duty for a bit." Ricco said "At least until we can afford to buy another bed. And then there's the issue of who's he going to bunk with... NOT IT!"

"Not it!" Pete said quickly.

"Not... oh god damnit" Yoro sighed "Looks like you'll be bunking with me."

"Why?" Marco asked "Sakura didn't say anything so shouldn't I bunk with her?"

Ricco smacked Marco "What's wrong with you!? You can't just bunk with a lady it's not right!"

"Eh? What's wrong with it?" Marco asked.

"Did nobody teach you human decency?" Ricco sputtered.

Sakura shrugged "I don't mind"

"If he doesn't have to bunk with me..." Yoro muttered.

"I really don't care." Pete deadpanned.

"You all stay out of this!" Ricco snapped "Look have a you ever interacted with a female before?" Marco opened his mouth to speak "Outside of your family." and promptly closed it.

"Besides us have you interacted with any other human before?" Ricco then asked.

"Does Viper count?" Marco asked Ricco sighed and shook his head "Then no..." Marco shrugged "I don't see why it matters anyway, what I want to know is what is that thing on the wall?"

Yoro gasped "Why it's only the greatest invention known to man! That lacrima at the top is connected to hundreds of news stations, animation studios, and movie studios. It then projects the shows they make onto the screen. It's called a Lacrima Vision or LV for short."

"Animation? Movies? What in the world are you talking about?"

"And here we go agian!" Ricco ranted "Don't tell me your illiterate too aren't you?"

Marco squinted at the map on the wall trying to read what was written on it "On a scale of one to ten how mad would you be if I said yes?" Marco inquired.

Ricco's eye twitches and he covered his mouth with a pillow before letting out the loudest most frustrated scream he could manage.

"That's enough" Pete said coldly causing everyone in the room to shiver "Well just have to bring him up to speed on everything he doesn't know. Yoro you can tell him about any technology you think he'll need, Sakura you teach him how to read and write, Ricco..." Pete smirked "You get to teach him about social cues, and I'll tell him how to read a map."

"I fucking hate you Pete." Ricco deadpanned.

* * *

Lesson 1 Technology

Marco was led into Yoro's room which was filled with different gaming equipment. Aside from having his own privite LV, there were also a few consoles and a massage chair. With headsets and controllers for four people to play.

"Alright so I'm going to be teaching you about all the wonderful technology you missed out on living in a cave first of all..." Yoro picks up a metal box "This is a toaster."

"I know what a toaster is." Marco deadpanned.

"Then what about This!" Yoro said excitedly shoving a lamp towards Marco.

"I'm not retarded." The Dragon Slayer answered irritably.

"Well then do you know what this is?!" Yoro asked shoving a ruler at him.

Marco angrily slapped it out of Yoro's hand "That's not even technology! How about you just explain that to me." Marco pointed at the LV "You said something about Animation tell me about that."

Yoro pressed a button on the remote and a cartoon came on the screen it seemed to feature some sort of black rabbit tormenting a grumpy looking owl. "That is animation" Yoro explained "It's pretty new and there are only a few studios but this is one of the more popular cartoons. This one comes from Des loisirs one of if not the most popular Animation studio in Fiore."

"Oh that's neat..." Marco was barely paying attention the show had managed to take almost all of his attention away from Yoro. Marco couldn't help at laugh at the childish (although humorous) slapstick the cartoon supplied.

Yoro shrugged he figured the technology lesson wasn't all that important anyway. He instead sat on one of the beanbag chairs littered throughout the room and laughed at the show with Marco.

* * *

Lesson 2 Literacy

Unlike Yoro's room which was full of technology Sakura's room was filled with books and scrolls almost all of which having to do with spirits and other paranormal activities. There were also a few ancient tablets laying out on her table which Marco found much more interesting then the papers at the table Sakura was at.

"Alright" Sakura sighed "It has come to our attention that you don't know how to read."

"That's not true." Marco denied "I can read that stuff on the table over there just fine."

Sakura shook her head "I know that's a lie. Those tablets are written in a dead language the last time it was spoken was around 250 years ago."

"No it's real simple see" Marco said "This one is titled 'Susanoo and Orochi part X' The fool had been played as such and a blinding light pierced from the heavens... faded text... and the daughter cried for eight days and nights... more faded text... and the Yo-Kai forest was made from the beasts defeat."

Sakura's mouth was agape "That's incredible I've been researching that stone for years trying to decipher it without results. Yet you were able to do it without any trouble at all."

Marco wasn't listening however currently stumped while trying to read a simple children's book. "Hey real quick what's this word mean?"

Sakura sighed "That's I Marco." The Dragonslayer still looked clueless however and Sakura rubbed her temples "Genius one second, moron the next, This is going to be a long couple of days.

* * *

Lesson 3 Social Standards

Ricco's room was a lot like Sakura's room with all different sorts of books lining the shelves except these were about weather patterns and storms instead of the paranormal. Several charts and graphs were displayed neatly on the walls while crumpled papers and wrappers littered the floors.

"Are you sure your certified to be giving me social lessons?" Marco asked after seeing the state of Ricco's room.

"You don't get a say in this." Ricco snapped "Mister why can't I bunk with a girl I just met."

"Yeah why can't I?" Marco asked dumbly.

Ricco sighed "Okay you lived with your mom right?"

"Yes"

Ricco nodded "Did she ever have you leave the room when she got changed?"

"No"

"Did she have you turn around?" Ricco asked hopefully.

"No"

"So she got undressed right in front of you?" Ricco asked disbelievingly.

"Yes"

Ricco face palmed "Well normal people don't do that okay. Most people get changed in private and they don't let others see them. In fact it's illegal to get naked in public around here."

"So don't do it." Marco concluded.

"Yes!" Ricco shouted as if he had struck gold "Yes that is exactly what I'm talking about!"

"This social thing isn't that hard at all. Much easier then learning how to read at least."

Ricco continued on excitedly "Now when your first out the door what do you do?"

"Walk through it?" Marco guessed."

"NO!" Marco jumped at Ricco's sudden aggressiveness "You hold it! What are you stupid."

"Apparently..." Marco said nervously."

* * *

Lesson Four Cartography

"So how do we do Car-tah... Car-to-gra... Cara..to...grapha" Marco sighed "How do we make maps."

Unlike the other rooms in the house Pete's room was neat and organized. It was fairly empty except for a mat and punching bag in one corner and a bed and nightstand in the other. In the center of the room was a simple table with a map of Fiore on it.

"We aren't making maps." Pete explained "I'm going to be showing you where some of the major points of interest are." The map Pete motioned too was much less clear then the one I The living room it was filled with circles and Xs and stars all in different colors.

"Alright first up." Pete said "The color coded circles represent the different dark guilds with blue being the weakest and red the strongest."

Marco noticed that about seventy percent of the blue circles had been crossed out while the only green circle, which Marco assumed was the rank above blue, crossed out was where Serpens Fang was based. Although there were two black circles that Marco decided to ask about.

"Don't even think about those." Was Pete's instant answer "Those two circles represent the guilds Grimour Heart and Tartaros the two most powerful dark guilds in Fiore." He stressed "Do not even think about fighting them."

"Okay"

"I really mean... oh wait..." Pete blinked "You don't want to fight them?"

"Not really no." Marco confirmed.

"Well that's a relief." Pete sighed "I had to physically stop Yoro from running after them when he heard about them."

"Nah I'm not interested." Marco reassured.

"Well alright then." Pete continued "Other then the dark guilds I also labeled any towns that might be troublesome. For instance out next destination is going to be here." Pete pointed to a town on the map, it was labeled as Chirapa Town although Marco didn't understand that. "This town has been on my to do list for quite a while but a lack of reliable evidence has prevented me from attacking. But I just received information that some suspicious activity is happening in the town and I refuse to ignore an opportunity like this."

Marco nodded "So we're going to be heading out soon then?"

"Not too soon." Pete reassured "But yes we will be heading out in about a week or two depending on how fast we can catch you up with the English language."

"That seems reasonable." Marco yawned.

Pete grunted in annoyance before he shot upwards "I almost forgot" he said "You still need to get your guildmark." He pulled a stamp from out of his desk."

"What's that supposed to do?" Marco asked "Are you approving some documents or something?"

"No" he answered irritably "This will grant you a Guildmark physical proof that you are part of our guild. All you have to do is tell me what color and I'll put it on your shoulder."

"Uhh purple I guess. It'll match my hair." Marco rationalized.

Pete snorted "Yeah that's what the rest of us did anyways."

When Pete was finished a Fancy purple S was shown on Marco's left shoulder "So that's it?" Marco asked "No big ceremony, or blood sacrifice?"

"God no!" Pete denied "Why would you assume that?!"

Marco's only answer was to shrug.

* * *

Late that night Marco fell asleep on the living room couch Yoro, Sakura, Ricco, and Pete decided to discuss the oddities of their new member.

"I get living in a cave must shelter you but this guy is like next level clueless." Ricco sighed.

"It's more then just that." Sakura said "Being able to decipher ancient texts in mere seconds while unable to understand the ABCs boggles my mind."

"It actually makes me think about what he said when we all first met." Pete said "That he was raised by a dragon."

"Oh don't tell me you believe that." Yoro sighed.

"He did show us his memories" Sakura said "Although in hindsight that could have very much of been faked."

"Well how else do you explain him?" Pete asked "If he was raised by a dragon he might have been taught the ancient language the dragon used, and I doubt giant lizards would have much use for LV's if they even knew what they were."

"And the fact that he used to live in a house would explain why he does know about basic appliances." Ricco rationalized "Besides LVs are still pretty recent so he might just not have owned one at the time."

Pete shook his head "It doesn't matter, he's part of the team now so we should just learn to live with his weirdness. Besides it's now like the rest of you are normal either."

"Amen!" The other three cheered.

"It wasn't a compliment"


	9. A New Journey

Chapter 9 A New Journey

Marco has grown used to living in a house, in fact he preferred it much more then the hard stone floor of his old cave. The others were also very welcoming and he often spent more time in their rooms then his own impromptu one. Sakura was often wishing him away so he could learn the basics of the English language while she demanded that in return he teach her the basics of his own language.

While sometimes Marco cursed his perfect memory, especially since when he used the Mindscape he saw that person's entire life meaning every one of their memories had essentially been copied over to him. That included their personal trauma and heartbreak. After viewing Viper's memories Marco decided that the MindScape would be for true emergencies only. He was afraid that if he took in too many bad memories he'd go insane.

However his photographic memory was also a great boon when it came to learning new things. Learning an entirely different written language was hard but Marco suspected it'd be much harder if he didn't have his memory to rely on. But that speculation mostly came from the fact that Sakura was learning at a much slower pace then him.

Other then Sakura the person Marco hung out with the most was Yoro. He had almost immediately gotten hooked on video games. Unlike English Marco had taken to tech like a fish to water. Oftentimes Ricco would join in with him and Yoro but he was usually busy working on some kind of secret project. Even though Marco had no clue what a weather mage would need liquid nitrogen for.

Unlike the others Pete was very punctual and had everything done a certain way. He wakes up at exactly five o clock and grabs the healthiest cereal he can find. He then has exactly three fourths of a cup of cereal and a half cup of milk. The point is he's very exact with how he does things and gets very upset when things aren't the way he needs them to be. Which is why at four o clock p.m. Everybody drops what their doing to attend his afternoon training. Marco shivered 'And you NEVER want to be late to afternoon training' he thought.

Training, as Pete liked to call it, included endless sparring matches against each other. Meaning that when you've knocked out an opponent it's merely replaced by a new one with no break in between. By the end of the hour everyone was barely able to move and Pete considers training "complete". This training has however taught me the strength of my teammates. Pete is the strongest which is why he remains the leader. He's even told me that if anyone were to beat him in a fight they'd take leadership, which nobody has managed to do so far. I'm below him being able to defeat all the other members except for him.

However Ricco was always difficult to defeat, unlike Pete who used brute strength to win fights Ricco took a much more intellectual approach. With the largest pool of attacks out of all of them he like to exploit weaknesses and experiment during battle trying different combinations of arrows and colors. But his lack of stamina was almost always his downfall with his magic power draining incredibly fast.

Just a slight bit weaker then Ricco was Sakura although their more like equals with their current record being 23 Ricco and 21 Sakura with the archer place just barely above her. During one of these training sessions he got to meet one of her other spirits named Fūri. It looked like a dark gray lynx but according to Sakura it's actually a tanuki. Unlike the other two spirits he met Kappa, who was more of a passivity, and Tengu, who was more interested in playing then fighting, Fūri was a natural born fighter always up for another challenge. According to Sakura however Fūri becomes three times as powerful at night and she almost beat Pete using this strategy, key word being almost.

Yoro happened to be the weakest of the group but since he was also the youngest it didn't come as much of surprise. Weakest of the group did not necessarily mean weak however. Yoro specializes in defense more then anything and his armor made of earth could take some serious damage before breaking.

Marco sighed It had been a few weeks since he joined and to be honest he was getting a bit restless, Sure playing games with Yoro and studying with Sakura had been fun but he was ready to go out and explore. He had grown used to staying in one place for too long but he longed to see the rest of the world even exploring the forest had been a new exciting experience for him.

Marco was brought out of his thoughts however when the couch he was laying in literally disappeared from underneath him. "What the hell?" He muttered.

"Sorry bout that." Yoro apologizes. "But Pete says it's time to pack everything up."

"But how did the couch disappear?" Marco asked dumbly.

"Oh right you're still new." Yoro realized. "Sakura may be the only one of us who utilizes Requip magic in combat but every member of the team knows it. We store all out belongings in our Requip space and move them from base to base."

"Oh I guess that makes sense." Marco said "So when are we heading out?"

"Right now" Marco turned around to see Pete waiting at the doorway. "Get outside there's just one thing left to do." Ricco tossed Marco a backpack as he left.

"It's a relief that you joined actually." Ricco said. "We don't have enough magic power to store everything we own so we usually end up having to carry some things. With you here though it'll seriously lighten the load."

"Really? I thought between the four of you you would have enough magic power." Marco said.

"Three of us." Sakura corrected. "Pete isn't carrying anything yet."

"Yet?"

"Just Watch." Ricco smirked.

Pete placed one hand on the small cottage they owned and it was engulfed in a bright blue light. In just a few seconds it had vanished and Marco was left agape.

"Pete doesn't carry any of our stuff because..."

"He carries the house?!" Marco said in shock.

"Hm" Pete smirked "The strongest is meant to lead. If I couldn't manage a task like this what kind of leader would I be?"

"Oh boy" Ricco sighed "Try not to get a big head about it."

"Alright." Pete said. "As you may know our next destination is the town of Macanica. It's a technological paradise and as a result many dark guilds have stationed themselves around its borders."

"I'm seeing a lot of blue circles though." Marco muttered. "Doesn't that mean only weaker guilds are hanging out around there? If this technology is really so grand why aren't the stronger guilds after it?"

"They don't need it." Ricco explained. "The weaker guilds have to find some way to get an edge on the legal guilds, so they'll try stealing power instead of training for it like most mages."

"That guild over there seems pretty dangerous though." Yoro said pointing to a yellow circle on the top of a mountain.

"That guild." Pete growled. "Is called Scrap Metal and as much as I'd love to take it out we aren't strong enough yet. Besides before we can even get to Metalica we have to pass through here." Pete pointed to a spot on the map labeled Chirapa town "The land surrounding Chirapa Town is covered by poisonous bramble that goes on for miles, we could go around but that would take an extra couple of weeks. Rumors say that the town is ruled by a particularly scummy member of ERA but we should be fine as long as we don't cause any trouble.

"We should go around then." Sakura deadpanned.

"If we're not looking for trouble it's looking for us." Yoro agreed.

"I'd rather walk." Ricco muttered.

"You guys are really negative." Marco sweat dropped.

"Were going through." Pete said firmly. "My decision is final, if you have any complaints you can take it up with me personally."

"You know I've heard they have some really nice scenery there." Sakura said nervously.

"I'm sure we won't run into any trouble." Yoro amended.

"I'd rather not get poisoned again." Ricco muttered.

'They changed their minds so fast.' Marco thought.

Pete was beginning to get annoyed, he soon realized that his newest member was not good with traveling long distances. He was only walking with them about a third of the time. Otherwise he's of wandered off to god knows where. The first time it happened we were thrown into a panic

Luckily, we managed to find him but from that moment on we tried to keep an eye on him, but he always seemed to disappear the moment any of us looked away. Even worse as Pete has learned during his calligraphy lesson Marco had absolutely no sense of direction. Nor did it seem it was possible for him to improve considering the fact that whenever Pete gave him a map it would spontaneously combust.

Pete shook his head Marco had been one headache after another, at first Pete had thought that he would have kicked someone like him off the team the first chance he got but... in his opinion the pros heavily outweighed the cons. The fight against Viper has shown him that he had grown cocky in his abilities, while Marco didn't seem to be capable of underestimating others, allies and enemies alike. Pete grit his teeth 'Which should be what the leader is meant to do.'

Pete sighed and shook his head again. 'Thinking like that won't get you anywhere.' On the positive side of things, they did find a way to keep Marco from wandering off, even if it was a bit humiliating.

"I can't believe this was your best idea." Marco deadpanned.

"Yeah well I can't believe that you can't go fifteen minutes without getting lost." Ricco shot back.

"But a leash?" Marco whined "Didn't you have any better ideas? Now that I think about it why did you even have a leash?"

"It used to be Yoro's" Pete deadpanned "He wouldn't stop running away to fight someone stronger then him."

"Shut up." Yoro pouted.

"We'll get a tracker for you in Chirapa Town." Sakura sighed. "You'll just need to keep that in your pocket nobody will know it's there."

"The Hell Why didn't I get that?!" Yoro asked.

"We didn't have any trouble finding you." Ricco said. "You were annoying to catch, he just can't follow the beaten path for some damn reason."

"The road keeps moving." Marco muttered.

"The hell does that even mean?!" Ricco yelled.

"Finally," Marco sighed "We're here now we can take this damn collar off."

"No way." Sakura said.

"What?!"

"There's no way to guarantee that you won't wander off again." Sakura said. "So, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you while Yoro finds a tracker."

"Hahahaha!" Yoro laughed "That sucks for you!"

"Why you little..." Marco tried to lunge at Yoro but the leash around his neck prevented him from doing so. Prompting more laughter from both Yoro and Ricco.

Pete sighed in annoyance as he looked up at the town's sign. "Chirapa Town huh? Why does this place give me such a bad feeling?"

Two people stood on top of a building in the center of town. The female member had blood red hair and wore a black jacket with a red outline over a white shirt with a black Magic Council symbol in the middle. She also wore a white cape with a green gem as the clamp.

Her male partner wore the something except the outlines to his outfit were orange instead of red. He also had messy almond hair and his outfit was more stylized with a larger cape and fancy white gloves to signify he was her superior.

"So, this is the place?" the girl asked.

"That's right Maria." The male replied. "Cero believes that this is the source of the demonic energy we've been searching for."

"If that's the case then the first step should be to meet up with Officer Saxam correct?"

"Cero believes that would be foolish." Cero said. "Cero's research indicates that Saxam has no info in that particular subject. According to his profile he never does any more then he needs to. Cero believes that he wouldn't conduct an investigation unless it cuts into his paycheck. Besides were supposed to stay hidden remember.

"So, I had forgotten, is that correct?" Maria asked.

Cero ignored her "Well look at that." He said. "Two birds one stone. Cero seems to have spotted another target."

"Oh, really who is it?" Maria asked.

"Pete the Shadow mage, and Ricco the Storm." He said. "Two notorious dark mages charged with the crime of attacking one of the members of the magic council."

"Doesn't he seem a bit young for that?" Maria asked.

"Facts don't lie Maria." Cero waved her off. 'Chirapa Town what an interesting place you turned out to be.'

A shadowy figure smirked as he stood in front of three women on the streets of Chirapa Town. "Ladies it appears we have some guests, uninvited guests."

The three straightened as they listened closely as to what their boss had to say.

"Now we can't have some troublemakers mucking up our fair city, now can we?" He asked.

"No sir!" The three saluted.

"Then why don't we take care of them." He said.

"Yes sir!" The three saluted the man and disappeared into the city streets.

The figure smirked. "It's almost ready, and I won't let anybody into my town until it's complete. Chirapa Town... the perfect place to achieve your goals."

A masked man stared at a giant circle with 12 glowing panels on it. Each of the panels displayed three things a picture of an animal, a picture of a person, and the name of a location.

Tiger

Snake

Rooster

Ox

Rabbit

Horse

Monkey

Rat

Pig

Dog

Dragon

Ram

Those were the pictures displayed and located on the Monkey panel was a man and the area he was located.

Chirapa Town


	10. Empty Garden, Chirapa Town

Chapter 10 Empty Garden, Chirapa Town

"Ack! No help!" Marco cried as his pink haired teammate forcefully dragged him away.

"Oh, grow up." Sakura sighed. "We're going to the town's legendary garden. You wanted to see the sights of the world right."

"...Yeah" Marco sighed. "Lead the way I guess..."

"Have fun lovebirds!" Yoro yelled. Both Marco and Sakura flipped him the bird for that.

"Welp I'm heading off too." Ricco said. "I heard that this town has some very rare plants and I'd love to test some things out with them. I'll be at the library doing some research if you need me."

"Well I guess I'll go look for a tracker then..." Yoro smirked mischievously. "Although I'm kind of hoping they don't have any."

Pete rolled his eyes as Yoro burst out into laughter, Pete had better things to do besides laugh at his friend's misfortune. "Like getting a hotel room for us." He sighed "Because lord knows those idiots aren't going to do it."

Unbeknownst to Pete two agents of the magic council were following close behind him. "Should we be keeping our eyes on him?" Maria asked. "Wouldn't focusing on the demonic energy be the more urgent issue?"

"Cero has the feeling that following this mage will lead us right to demonic power we've been looking for. Besides." Cero began to drool. "Councilwomen Jinah will pay Cero handsomely for catching his assailant."

"A promotion would be nice wouldn't it?" Maria said "But we should keep an eye on the others they brought as well?"

"You just watch Pete." Cero said. "Cero will keep an eye on the pink and purple haired ones."

Maria nodded. "Then should I send them after the other two?"

"Yes, Cero believes that would be the best course of action."

Maria nodded **"Summon Kage Onno" "Summon Nobusuma"** Maria dropped two crimson cards on the ground and out of them came two figures. The first looked like the silhouette of a women while the other was a chimera with a flying squirrel's body and a bat's face. The bat also wore a cape with magic council's symbol on the back and a cape could be seen as part of the other women's silhouette. "Your targets are Ricco of the Storm and his brown-haired companion is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." The two said before they rushed away.

"Well I should be off as, well shouldn't I?" Maria said. "It shouldn't be long before our promotions eh?" Maria then rushed off after own target.

Cero smirked "Cero has a feeling that Cero will be much much richer by the end of the day."

Yoro was procrastinating, he had easily found a cheap GPS and was now searching through the games at a local store. Although he was unable to find anything good. "Man, what's with this place?" Yoro asked. "All these games are at least a decade old. They don't even work with the newest console."

Yoro looked around the store confused by its emptiness. "And now that I think about it where are all the people around here? I don't even think there's cashier." Yoro folded his arms 'Pete said there was a corrupt magic council member here but with the town this barren I don't think that's the full story.'

Yoro took another look around. "Actually, there isn't much of anything left in this store. How long has it been since it was restocked?"

Unbeknownst to Yoro two figures were watching. The first was Kage Onno who stayed hidden in the shadows. But was actually pondering the same things as Yoro. 'This area is directly led under the Magic Council's jurisdiction there is no reason for any store's stock to be this low or outdated. Especially not if the town is this barren.'

The second was a teen girl with bright red hair was watching him from the rafters. She wore a white overcoat with a red Magic Council symbol on it. A rose was pinned to the collar of her shirt. "Rose here." She whispered into the flower. "My target has been spotted."

An amber haired girl answered on the other side. She wore the same white over coat but had a golden magic council symbol instead of a red one. "Poppy calling in, my target has been spotted as well." The girl, whose name was Poppy, was watching Ricco as he strolled through the library grimacing as he saw the titles of several books.

"This library is the worst." Ricco sighed. "Not only do they severely lack diversity but for a floral town they don't have anything on poisonous plants." Ricco growled in annoyance "It looks like my research has hit another dead end and right when I thought I was getting somewhere too."

Nobusuma was listening to what Ricco was saying very carefully and decided that he needed to report it to Maria. Something had made Nobusuma weary of the town ever since he was summoned. And it wasn't just the lack of people, although that didn't ease his suspicions any.

Ricco groaned. "Maaaaaaan this is the pits. I knew this place would be sketchy the second Pete said run by a corrupt magic council member, but this is ridiculous. Has nobody even checked in on this place? It's so obviously sabotaged that the blind could see it."

Nobusuma had to agree, as much as he didn't want too. For a town that was supposedly famous for it's flowers the place was pretty dead. The girl that was next to him in the rafters however did not seem to think the same way. "I'm just about ready to strike." She hissed "Cosmos what about you?"

"Patience Poppy." The final girl was the youngest of the three and the most mature. She wore the same outfit but had a pink crest that matched her long hair. She also wore a large white hat. "I need to wait until they reach the garden for my magic to be as beautiful as possible."

"Well just hurry up." Poppy said from the other side. "I'm just about ready to kill this kid."

"Nobody said you had to wait for all of us to be ready." Rose pointed out. "You can capture him whenever you want, we need to go after that black haired kid later anyways and it's not like we have all the time in the world."

"No way." Poppy said stubbornly. "We spent all this time planning this out so we're doing a coordinated strike."

"We spent about thirty seconds on this plan at most." Rose deadpanned.

"Oh you wouldn't understand anyway." Poppy said. "It's a bit like when you're missing a singular piece of a puzzle and you get so mad that you just start attacking people at random."

"I'm sorry you lost me at that second part." Rose said in exasperation "I think that might be a problem that only you have."

Unlike the others Marco's advanced hearing allowed him to hear the conversation the three teens were having. "Saku-"

But he was interrupted. "This place is pretty quiet huh?" Sakura said. "I would really have expected more from a town known for it's beauty. I just hope this garden's not a disappointment as well.

 _I know she's there but let's spring the trap._

Marco nodded at the unspoken message. Their arguing had made them easier to spot and Sakura had been trained to react to the slightest noises on her search for Yo-Kai. Marco grumbled as the collar around his neck began to feel uncomfortable. "Hey can you take this thing off now?"

"Are you going to keep wandering off?" Sakura asked.

"Probably." Marco said honestly.

"Then there's your answer."

Marco sighed but then peered at the rooftop where another person had been following them from.

That person being Cero who was more then just a little annoyed at the moment. "Let's try this again." He growled. "Pete Karlov, Ricco Zar, Yoro Mekler, Sakura Luna, and..." the small machine he was holding had a huge cover it with the words no identity found under it. 'Damn it who is this kid?' He thought 'Being unable to identify a single person is unlikely but not unheard of. But I can't find any direct or distant relatives. It's almost as if he appeared out of thin air.'

Of course, there was always the possibility he came from another country but he doesn't have a tan like the natives of Bosco, Ishtar has been secluded for decades, and he doesn't possess any of the distinct accents of the other countries. "This is pissing Cero off." Cero growled "Who the hell is this kid, and why doesn't the Council have any records of him."

Maria was just as frustrated as Cero was. All her target had done was move from hotel to motel searching for somewhere him and his group could stay until eventually he had met somebody that made her want to stay out of sight.

"Awwwwwwwesome!"

Pete was knocked back by a roaming reporter with tall blond hair. "Sorry about that." He said "It's just that your the first person I've met upon coming here. Names Jacob from Sorcerer's Weekly."

Pete shook the reporter's hand "And I'm Pete nice to see you. I just arrived here too actually."

"Awwwwwwesome!" Jacob cheered. "I feel like I recognize you from somewhere. So you might be famous! Want an interview?"

"Ah... no thanks." Pete said nervously. "I'm really nobody so you might be remembering someone who looks like me."

"Alright then." Jacob shrugged. "But I'm guessing you know why I came to this town?"

"The garden right?" Pete asked.

"Nope, the garden's cool and all but the real reason is truly..." Jason grinned at Pete.

"Awesome?" Pete sighed.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwesome!" Jacob confirmed. "It's not everyday you get permission to scope out a literal ghost town."

"Ghost town?" Pete asked.

"That's right, the rumors say that ghosts line the streets 24/7 making the town seem like it's as lively as it ever was." Jacob said. "Although..." he looked around. "I don't see any ghosts so I'm starting to think that I was duped."

"Why would you believe that?" Maria jumped down from the rooftops. "This town was in fact a ghost town; the magic council sent a representative here for the purpose of ensuring they didn't leave this town correct?"

"Why are you asking us?" Pete asked.

Maria ignored him. "Why would he keep the fact the town's been abandoned a secret though? It's a mystery maybe?"

"She asks more questions than I do." Jacob muttered. "And I'm a reporter."

"But lady Jinah did say that Saxam acts directly under her orders, didn't she?" Maria mused "So should I let it go perhaps?" Maria shook her head. "I almost forgot, you must know who you are don't you Pete?"

Pete stiffened "Wait So you are famous?" Jacob asked. "That's awwwwwwwwwsome!"

"Trust me it's not." Pete muttered.

A man stood in front of a large machine. It composed mostly of a large blue orb with a computer panel at the bottom. Pistons came out the ends and large tubes were connected to the ceiling. In front of the machine was a middle-aged man with a strange like liquid that replaced his hair. He wore a white overcoat and a white cape. He also wore a white cape and a light blue undershirt with a white magic council symbol in the center. "Roses are red, Violets are blue, the spirits are restless, I'll collect them for you."

The man fiddled a pen in his hands as he wrote down what he said, "Dreams have a cost, A price we must pay, to achieve mine, I'll take the dead far away." The man smirked as he put the pen in his pocket. "That Morkyne really is a genius." The man mused "A machine that can harvest the souls of the dead. It almost seems like something you'd only read about in a Fairy tale. Not to mention he found this location for me. Chirapa Town, A place filled with the wandering souls of the dead it's almost too perfect. I've almost collected them all now, as soon as the girls take care of our visitors I'll be able to send these to Lord Ricardio, and then..."

A much younger version of man stood in a field of flowers although he had actual white hair instead of the goo he had now. A girl was with him with the same while hair and a plain white dress.

The scene changed to a laboratory where the man was seen choking on the floor, his hair had changed to goo and he wore a hospital robe.

The man shook his head "Pull yourself together Saxam." He muttered as he pulled his pen back out of his pocket. "Heaven's above, Hell down below, I envy them both, Can't wait until it's my time to go." Saxam sighed "Today is giving me all sorts of inspiration."

Sakura smiled "Finally Marco we're here." The town's garden was easily the largest place in the city. Although that might be because it was also the only place where any actual life grew. "Whoever takes care of this place sure does work hard."

Marco nodded only half paying attention. Instead he was looking out for any sudden changes in movement for when their stalkers decided to strike.

Meanwhile Cosmos was getting ready to do just that. "Let's make this a beautiful capture alright sisters?"

"Oh, you know I can't do anything less." Poppy said excitedly. "My passion burns bright like a tidal wave made of Magma."

"You lost me on that second part again." Rose sighed. "If you're going to do an analogy at least learn how to do one correctly."

"Spoilsport." Poppy grumbled.

"As for your question Cosmos I am in position." Rose answered.

"Alright then." Cosmos nodded. "Rosemary Brigade Strike!"


	11. Rosemary Brigade

Chapter 11 The Rosemary Brigade

 **"Flytrap"** Cosmos had planned to capture the duo quickly. But it seemed that they were ready for her. Cosmos should have suspected that by the way the purple haired one was acting, but it didn't matter she was sure she would be able to capture the two even without the element of surprise. "How ugly you two are." Cosmos said "Trying to escape capture like the weeds you are."

"The Magic Council?" Marco asked "I thought they were the good guys?"

"Usually they are." Sakura said "We might find them incompetent but they don't actively try to get in our way."

"Officer Saxam has requested your arrest." Cosmos said "So I fulfill his orders beautifully."

"Ugh" Marco groaned "Would it be possible to do this without fighting? I'm really not feeling up to it."

"Quiet I'm speaking to your master." Cosmos scolded.

"Master...?" Marco then remembered the leash and his temper flared "You know fighting suddenly doesn't seem so bad."

"Oh you've done it now." Sakura sighed **"Summon Kitsune"** A white nine tailed fox sprung out of the card.

"Oh finally Mistress Sakura I've been waiting ages for you to summon me again." Kitsune said.

"Not the time!" Sakura said "We've got the council on our tail!"

"Hmph" Kitsune scoffed "Truly you can't go anywhere without running into trouble can you?"

"Oh what a beautiful creature!" Cosmos cooed "I'll be glad to take it off your hands little girl."

"Excuse me?" Kitsune said offended "I am not just some creature, and I certainly have no interest of traveling with you."

"Yeah what makes you so sure you'll capture us anyways?!" Marco growled.

"Quiet servant the important people are talking." Cosmos said dismissing him."

Marco grit his teeth "That's it..." **"Mind Dragon Memory Fist"** Marco smashed the ground leaving a crater in the pavement "I have no master got that?"

"Dragon Slayer magic?!" Cero gasped from the rooftop "But that magic has been lost for three hundred years now!"

Cosmos rapped the flower on her coat "Poppy, Rose, this will take a bit longer then expected go on without me."

"Do you require backup?" Rose asked.

"Yeah sis we can turn your flurry of strength into a powerful blizzard of lightning!" Poppy laughed.

"No I can handle this myself this myself I'll have them locked up in no time." Cosmos said "It wouldn't be nearly as beautiful with you both here."

"Understood I'll see you back at base." Rose said.

"Oh your no fun" Poppy sighed "I'll just have to chase after shades to make up time."

"Sounds like the others are in a bit of trouble." Sakura said.

"Let's Just focus on our own problems for now alright?" Kitsune advised.

"I'll have her on the ground in no time!" Marco roared. **"Mind Dragon Memory Fist"** Marco charged at Cosmos only for his hand to be caught by a vine and thrown aside. Marco shoved it out of the way **"Mind Dragon Laser"**

Cosmos lifted herself in the air using a giant flower. The laser tore through the flowers stem sending it crashing down, but Cosmos had made lily pads in the sky for her to walk on. "This is the true beauty of my garden magic." Cosmos jumped of the lilypad and jumped onto a giant dandelion that she created. "So beautiful yet so dangerous." **"Seed Bomb"**

The seeds flew off the dandelion in all directions. "Kitsune!" Sakura called.

"Understood Mistress Sakura!" **"Sacred Flame"** Small blue wisps flew off Kitsune's tail and onto the falling seeds causing them to explode on impact.

 **"Mind Dragon Roar"** Using the noise and smoke from the explosions as cover he launched a powerful roar at the unsuspecting Cosmos.

The attack sent Cosmos flying several feet back but she caught herself on a vine before she hit the ground. "Well that wasn't beautiful at all." she sighed.

"Get used to it." Sakura said "Fighting isn't usually pretty." **"Requip"** Sakura took out four daggers and threw them at Cosmos. "Kitsune!"

"Got it!" Kitsune nodded **"Sacred Flames"** The fire surrounded the knives as they flew through Cosmos.

"Quite the contrary." Cosmos said "I find the art of battle to be quite beautiful indeed." **"Bark Protection"**

Tree bark rose from the ground acting as a shield for Cosmos. The flaming knives hit the shield dead on and began to burn it down. **"Mind Dragon Memory Fist"** Marco had managed to surprise Cosmos once again, by punching through the wall of flaming bark to hit her.

"Some impressive comrades the shadow mage has found." Cero said "Cosmos is able to dodge Marco and Sakura's straight forward attacks easily. So instead Sakura creates distractions while Marco inflicts damage. Cero smirked "Cero wonders if it's too late to convert them to the council." A device on Cero's waist then began to beep. Cero sighed and the device grew into a full sized communications lacrima. "What is it?"

"I've made contanct with the enemy is that okay?" Maria said from the other side "I'm requesting your presence in case of outside influence, you can understand that right?"

Cero sighed "Cero will be right there." he said 'Cero will just have to leave these three unsupervised for now' Cero began to drool again 'Besides money always comes first.'

Meanwhile Cosmos was also beginning to see Marco's strategy. "It seems that my ranged attacks are doing me more harm then good." she mused "So I'll have to go in close. **"Vine Tendrils"** Vines thrust up out of the ground and began to lash out at Marco and Sakura.

The vines threw Marco back out of the garden. "Lots like she wised up a bit."

Sakura groaned in agreement "Yeah but still..." **"Requip"** A singular katana appeared in Sakura's hands which she used to chop apart the vines.

"No my beautiful vines!" Cosmos cried.

"Why is this the second time I've heard someone say that this month?" Sakura grumbled.

"Oh don't be so glum Mistress." Kitsune said "At least your opponent's magics have been easy to counter." **"Wheel-o-Wisp"** to prove her point Kitsune summoned a large circle of fire that burned down the vines around her.

"How disgusting!" Cosmos roared "I can't wait until I bring you to Officer Saxam he'll make sure you learn true beauty!" **"Fruit Grenade"** Four flowers sprouted from out of the ground and bloomed revealing a giant mouth surrounded with teeth launching what appeared to be giant watermelons.

"Sakura! Kitsune! Behind me!" Marco yelled. The two nodded in understanding running behind Marco quickly. **"Mind Dragon Shield"** A purple barriar appeared in front of Marco protecting him from the deadly produce.

"Kitsune light it up!" Sakura yelled as she lifted her katana into the air.

"Of course mistress." The fox said as she set the blade aflame.

"Sakura lets finish this right now!" Marco said.

"One step ahead of you!" Sakura smirked **"Sacred Slash"** A beam of fire flew out of the sword as Sakura swung it.

Cosmos grit her teeth **"Bark Protection"** An even thicker layer of tree bark rose out of the ground to protect her but Sakura's slash cut straight through it and hit Cosmos dead on sending her to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Pete stared nervously at the red haired member of the magic council. He could easily sense that she was much stronger then him and to add insult to injury from her outfit he could she was lower on the chain of command. From what Pete could remember about the magic council's ranking system the amphibious servants are at the very bottom of command. Above them are the dune knights and above them are lieutenants, what this girl was, above them were the officers, and above them the admirals, and at the very top are the chairmen, while they aren't usually very strong they have a lot of political power.

Pete grit his teeth, anyone above the rank of Rune Knight would be a big problem. He was already ready to run if she made any sudden movements.

"Pete Karlov, or Pete the shadow mage that is your name correct?" Maria asked "You've dome a very good job of hiding yourself haven't you?"

"No way!" Jacob gasped "The same mage who attacks the prestigious Council woman Jinah?!"

"Prestigious my ass." Pete muttered "That whore deserved everything coming to her."

"Kage onno, Nobusuma are you there?" Maria asked. The two Yo-Kai appeared on each of Maria's sides.

"Yes Madam!" They answered.

'Shit I've got to get out of here!' Pete panicked.

Pete began to run away from the red head but she calmly turned to Kage Onno "Would you like to do the honors?" She asked.

"Of course madam." She answered **"Shadow Bind"** Kage Onno faded into a shadow and fused with Pete's.

"What the hell is this?" he asked "I can't move."

"Sha-sha-sha" Kage Onno laughed "Your trapped in my sweat embrace."

"A Yo-Kai!" Pete realized "Then she must be a Yo-Kai Tamer!"

Nobusuma flew from above Pete "Don't forget about me!" He screeched **"Darkness Grenade"** Pure black orbs fell from out of Nabusuma's paws.

"Awwwwwwwwwwesome!" Jacob cheered "I get to see a member of the council in action! I just have to take a picture!" Jacob got a shot of the scene but the camera's flash was still on causing Kage Onno to wince in pain and gave Pete time to escape Nobusuma's bombs.

"Why would you do that!?" Maria asked "Didn't you realize that was a wanted criminal!?"

"I'm very sorry." Jacob said sincerely "I just wanted to get the shot."

"Kage Onno could you go after him?" Maria commanded.

Kage Onno could be heard licking her lips "Of course Mistress nobody escapes my grasp twice." She then disappeared into the shadows after Pete.

"Nobusuma keep an eye out for Cero." She commanded "I'll keep an eye on our reporter friend here."

"This is so not Awesome." Jocob sighed.

* * *

Pete ran as fast as he could away from the shadow following him but no matter what he did he couldn't seem to shake it. **"Shadow Octopus"** Tentacles sprouted from out of the ground and Pete began to climb them like a staircase. Kage Onno followed close behind easily able to travel through the shadows.

"Did you really think you'd be able to escape me in the shadows?" Kage Onno asked "You can give me a better thrill then this."

Pete grit his teeth **"Shadow Hawk"** a large hawk appeared out of Pete's shadow and he jumped on. Sadly for him Kage Onno managed to do the same.

The hawk's head did a complete one eighty "Nice try" Kage Onno said "But I rule the shadows."

Panicked Pete quickly dispelled the hawk which startled Kage Onno "Think Pete think" he muttered "She only seems to be able to affect things with shadows, otherwise she would go on the offensive. Then... of course!" **"Shadow Spore"** Pete's shadow exploded from under him and tiny pieces of it flew all over all the road.

"What's this?" Kage Onno asked "What kind of attack is this?"

Pete turned around "It's not an attack." he said.

"Oh I see..." Kage Onno snarled "Your a sneaky bit of prey aren't you."

"You should just give up." Pete suggested calmly "Your magic won't work unless I have a shadow right?"

Kage Onno laughed "Yes that may be true but your living Shadow magic is ineffective against me as well."

Pete nodded "You can't bind me unless I have a shadow, and using my magic would grant you the very shadows you require."

"It's the ultimate stalemate." Kage Onno laughed "Neither side can do anything to win."

"Yes but the only problem is..." Pete threw a flash bomb on the ground "This isn't a fight I need to win!"

The blinding light sent Kage Onno to the ground "Damn you!" she screeched "You'll pay for this I swear!'

"Maybe I will" Pete said "but not today."

* * *

When Pete met back up with Marco and Sakura h was surprised to see they had an unconscious member of the magic council with them. "Looks like you ran into some trouble too huh?" Marco said upon noticing how out of breath he was.

"Looks like you fared a bit better then I did though." Pete observed.

"She tried to capture us for no reason." Sakura sighed "So we figured she might be able to give us some answers."

Pete nodded "Where are the other two?"

"We don't know." Marco sighed "Worst case scenario they're locked up somewhere."

Pete face palmed "Those idiots."

* * *

Saxam was not happy, not only had his associates only managed to capture two of the mages loose in his city but apparently two more members of the council had arrived in town. Saxam groaned he really didn't want to have to deal with any more disruptions. "What about Cosmos? She should be here with two more correct?"

"We aren't sure sir." Rose said "She said that her sneak attack failed and she needed more time then she originally though."

"But it's been an hour since then, and I'm more nervous then a mother bird leaving the nest for an acid storm." Poppy said.

"The flames of passion burn bright in you, an expert of fighting and we know that it's true, but her only weakness is when she tries to compare, her nonsensical statements are oh so unclear." Saxam wrote.

"Your not the most sensical man yourself mister Poe." Rose muttered.

"What was that?" Saxam asked.

"No-nothing!" Rose reassured.

"I believe it's safe to say that Cosmos failed." Saxam sighed "Which means I'll have to move onto step two a little earlier then I would have hoped." Saxam moved to a large machine which was holding jars filled with a strange light blue liquid."

"Hm? What's that sir?" Rose asked.

"Spectral essence." Saxam replied "Lady Jinah sent us here to extract some for her."

"What does it do?" Poppy asked.

"It's mostly used for supernatural purposes cult activity, demon summoning, forced transformations that sort of thing. But Zentopia also uses it for exorcisms and we have to supply it for them somehow." Saxam answered.

"How interesting." Rose muttered

"Now if you'll excuse me." Saxam said "I have very important work to do, go to the basement and watch the prisoners for me."

"But what about Cosmos?" Poppy asked.

"Don't you worry about her." Saxam said "I'll make sure we get her back."

"Alright... sir." Rose said skeptically as she and Poppy walked down to the basement."

* * *

The image changed to a white haired girl with a large smile on her face

* * *

Saxam grit his teeth "Sousam... I do this for you. When Lord Ricardio succeeds... your dream will come true."


	12. Saxam's Reign

Chapter 12 Saxam's Reign

Cosmos woke up to the sound of arguing, which had become an annoyingly normal occurrence for her. Sadly it was not the usual arguing between her sisters but instead between her captors.

"What the hell is your problem Marco?! Two of our allies have been thrown in prison and you don't want us to go after them?!" A black haired kid that Cosmos didn't recognize yelled that.

He was arguing with Marco the purple haired one that she had fought earlier. "That's not what i'm saying at all! I just think that we shouldn't run in blindly!"

"So what we stay here and twiddle our thumbs?!"

"Seems better then going in blind! Or do you want a repeat of Serpens Fang?" Marco shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pete growled.

"I've been thinking about that whole situation." Marco said "We only made it out of there alive because of dumb luck! Do you think we can survive a real threat through luck alone?"

"I'm sorry but who's the leader here me or you?" Pete growled.

"I don't damn well care who you are! If somebodies acting stupid I'm going to call them out on it!"

Sakura smacked them both over the head "Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere! The first thing we should do is try and get some info out of sleeping beauty over there."

"Huh? When did she wake up?" Marco asked.

Cosmos cursed and tried to escape, but found herself trapped in her own magic restricting handcuffs.

"Sorry about that." Marco said sheepishly "But we kinda expected that you'd try to kill us the second you woke up."

"This was not how the plan was supposed to go." Cosmos sulked.

"Alright tell us where Ricco and Yoro are being held!" Pete roared.

"What's wrong with you?!" Marco yelled "You can't just yell at people and expect them to listen to you!"

"Oh then what do you suggest we do?" Pete asked sarcastically.

"Maybe you should try being civil for once." Marco muttered.

"And what would you know about that mister 'I lived in a cave all my life.'" Pete growled.

"Apparently more then you!"

"Sorry about those two." Sakura sighed "Marco just joined so he isn't used to Pete's way of thinking."

"Hmph you all shouldn't have even come here." Cosmos said "Officer Saxam doesn't like it when troublemakers meddle in the his affairs."

"What affairs?" Sakura asked "We weren't aware that this town was off limits to the public."

Cosmos laughed spitefully "That's what that damn reporter said too. Lucky for him Saxam said that killing him would draw too much attention."

"So that's why he was the only other person I met here." Pete muttered.

"Officer Saxam will probably have your colleges executed tomorrow, just like the others that defy him." Cosmos said "It's pointless to fight against him."

"Nothing is pointless." Sakura said sagely "Foolish sure, unwise most definitely, counterproductive yes, but nothing is pointless."

"Whoa such sage advice." Marco gasped "where'd you learn that?"

"On a fortune cookie." Sakura said sweetly.

"Stop joking around!" Cosmos growled "Just shut up and go home, that way at least some of you will survive."

"Sorry no can do lady." Marco said "No man gets left behind."

"Finally something we can agree on." Pete gridded.

"You fools..." Cosmos said "Foing up against Saxam is a death wish. You can't beat him... I learned that long ago."

* * *

Three years ago

Chirapa Town was a much bigger bustling city. A series of transparent specters lined the streets at all times. Inturupting the peaceful scene was two thugs running away with bags of stolen money, the first was large and muscular while the other was tall and lanky.

Chasing after them were Cosmos, Rose, and Poppy all of which were only about ten or eleven years old. Several other Rune knights followed close behind them.

"Bull!" The lanky one said "They're catching up!"

"Don't you worry slim. They're just Rune knights we've run away from far more dangerous people." Butch laughed.

"Halt!" A Rune Knight commanded. He stood in front of about ten other knights blocking the path of the thugs. "You are severely outnumbered defender now!"

"Buh-huh-huh" Butch laughed "That's what they think." Butch tackled the knights and sent them all flying out of the way. "See Slim, no trouble at all!"

"I suppose your correct." Slim mused "But just in case." Slim took a handful of spheres out of his pocket **"Oricata"** Slim threw a series of blue pellets that exploded behind him taking out all the Rune knights except for the three sisters.

"Buh-huh-huh" Bull chuckled "Looks like a few of em are still standin Slim."

"I can see that you big oaf." Slim growled "It's just a few rune knights we can outrun them easily. We need to hurry we don't need that pesky officer on our tails."

"Poppy, Rose" Cosmos commanded.

"Understood" Rose nodded. **"Petal Drain"**

"Finally all this waiting was starting to bore me." Poppy laughed. **"Grappling Wither Storm"**

Rose and Poppy extended their arms and a blizzard of petals burst out of the former's palms while thick roots came from the latter's. Both attacks hit their mark and Bull and Slim were captured covered in petals and tied up in roots. Both of which stealing their magic power. "Damn it" Slim growled "Bested by some no name brats."

"Surprisingly powerful no name brats."

"Who said that?" Bull asked tiredly, with his magic power being sucked away he was having trouble staying conscious.

"I did" Saxam walked out from behind the corner "I have to thank you girls, if you hadn't taken them out so swiftly then I might of been forced to do it myself. This moment deserves a poem." Saxam took out a notebook and pen "Sisters three, have impressed me, with their efficiency, in taking out this banditry."

"The captain sure is a weird guy." Poppy muttered.

Rose smacked her upside the head "Show some respect" she hissed "Everyone knows that the captain doesn't go out of his way to talk to people, if he wants to talk it's about something important."

"Did you really have to hit me for that?!" Poppy growled.

Rose hit her again "Yes actually I did." she stated matter of factly.

Cosmos ignored her sisters' bickering "So Officer Saxam, for what do we owe the-"

"Your interesting" Saxam interrupted "Very interesting, more durable then your standard soldier that's for sure. Meet me in my office at seven o-clock sharp absence will get you fired, understood?"

"Yes sir!" The girls saluted.

Saxam nodded and calmly strolled back to his office.

* * *

The three sisters decided to grab some desert from a small shop on their way back to their small apartment in the middle of town. "I'll take one of your most beautiful pies Miss Jacelin." Cosmos said.

The specter behind the counter nodded happily "Here you go Cosmos" she the took a cautionary look around "I heard you met with Officer Saxam you lucky girls."

Cosmos smiled "He said that he wants to meet with us tomorrow."

"Hopefully he'll be giving us a promotion I'm done being a Rune Knight!" Poppy declared "I'm ready to set out and ride the dusty trails of Armageddon!"

"Do you think about what your going to say beforehand?" Rose asked "Because nothing you say makes sense."

"Oh stop being such a buzzkill Rose. I know I'm not the only one hoping for a promotion." Poppy sighed.

Cosmos sighed "Don't be ridiculous Poppy, while a promotion would be beautiful we aren't nearly skilled enough to be lieutenants. Officer Saxam only got his rank due to his special duplication magic."

"The more logical answer would be that he wishes to test our skills." Rose said "Perhaps he'll transfer us to somewhere we can better ourselves more easily."

"Ohh! Maybe we'll be transferred to Crocus!" Poppy cheered "Wouldn't that be a dream!"

Jacelin chuckled "Well if that does happen don't forget to write I'm not getting any younger, or older for that matter!"

Cosmos smiled politely and handed the phantom some money "Thank you for the pie Miss Jacelin But we should really be heading home."

Rose nodded "Yes if Saxam is going to be testing us as I predicted then we should spend the rest of the day resting to prepare."

Poppy shook with excitement "A test of our skills! I'm so excited I'm shaking like a rattlesnake on formaldehyde!"

"What does that even mean?" Rose muttered.

"Don't think too hard about it." Cosmos advised "Just focus on tomorrow."

"Speaking of tomorrow what do you think of officer Saxam? I mean I'm sure you've heard the rumors." Rose said.

"What?" Poppy said incredulously "You mean the rumors about Rune knights going missing? Get real all those guys were weak and whiny they probably just all dropped out."

""But so many..." Rose shook her head "Never mind your right, sketchy people shouldn't get promoted to officer."

* * *

The next day

Rose, Poppy, and Cosmos stood at attention with Saxam looking over the three of them. "The three of you have managed to impress me. It is my personal belief that in a few years you three will be up to lieutenet level."

"We thank you for your kindness Officer Saxam." Rose said.

"That being said I also believe that you won't be able to improve in the slightest living as a simple Rune Knight. Which is why I have called you three here today." Saxam's body lost it's shape and became a shapeless pile of white goo on the ground.

"Whoa! What in the world is that?!" Poppy asked.

"Amazing so this is Officer Saxam's duplication magic?" Rose muttered.

The blob began to take shape again this time with Saxam looking almost exactly the same as Poppy. The only notable difference was the hair color instead of adopting Poppy's golden pigtails Saxam's were a pure white. "Impressive is it not?" This special duplication magic is exclusive to me and my special body. With it I become an near exact replica of anyone currently in my field of vision and I can maintain that form for three hours after I lose sight of them. When in another's form I adopt their appearance, voice, magic power, and magic."

"Wait magic power?" Rose asked "Does that mean..."

Saxam nodded "At the moment I am only as strong as your sister. I am willing to train you if you can defeat me in this form."

Poppy grinned and cracked her knuckles "Three against one and your only as strong as me? This will be as easy as finding ash in a war zone."

Saxam smirked "Oh is that so?" **"Thunder Cloak of the Earth"** Electrically charged roots burst out of the ground right underneath the sisters.

""Damn it Poppy!" Rose yelled as she rolled out of the way of the thunderous plant life "Why do your attacks have to be as bat shit insane as you are?!"

"Shut up Rose! I didn't expect them to be used against me!" Poppy shot back.

"Now is not the time you two!" Cosmos scolded "We need to focus!"

"Sorry sis..." The duo muttered.

Saxam smiled "Come on don't quit now the fun is just beginning."

* * *

Two hours later

Cosmos, Poppy, and Rose were battered and beaten while Saxam didn't have a single scratch on him. "Y-you lied to us." Poppy panted "There's no way that your at the same level I am, it's just not possible."

"Never underestimate what a little creativity, a sharp mind, and years of experence can do. You don't have to be the most powerful man in the world to be a competent fighter." Saxam molded back to his original shape "That being said you three did much better then I had originally expected."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Rose panted "We couldn't even toich you."

"You told us that we had to beat you. But we didn't get anywhere close." Cosmos agreed "We didn't even get a beautiful defeat."

"I would be surprised if you could defeat me." Saxam said as he took out his jotebook and pen "Test of skill you have passed, now you've reached a higher class, To be trained by an elite, you must be proud of this great feat."

"Wait does that mean you'll..." Excitement shined in Poppy's eyes.

"Return here at the same time tommarow." Saxam smirked "Then Your Training will begin."

* * *

Jacelin chuckles as she handed Cosmos another pie "You really shouldn't make this a habit you know, too much pie isn't good for you."

"Who cares if it ain't good for us?!" Poppy cheered "Were being trained by the elite! The cream of the crop! The harbinger of calamity!"

"Your ability to spout nonsense truely is a talent Poppy." Rose sighed.

Jacelin shook her head "Well I hope you won't forget about me when you reach the top. I can hardly stand to lose my best customers."

"Oh don't you worry." Cosmos said "I think Rose would rather die then give up your pies."

"Eh if I die I'll just help you out at the shop." Rose shrugged.

"Ha! Wouldn't that be a sight!" Poppy laughed "The buzzkill Rose working in a pie shop!" Rose shacked her over the head "Hey!"

"Don't underestimate her love of pie Poppy." Cosmos advised.

"Damn psychopath" Poppy muttered.

"Pot meet kettle" Jacelin smirked causing both Rose and Poppy to glare at the ghost. "Oh don't even try. It's not like you can kill me I'm already dead!"

"You just wait, when I die the first thing I'll do is strangle you to second death." Poppy muttered.

Rose hit her agian "Watch what you say."

"Oh don't tell me you weren't thinking it!" Poppy argued

"Thinking and Saying are different things." Rose deadpanned.

Cosmos sighed "We really have a long way to go don't we?"

"Understatement of the year dearie." Jacelin snickedred.

* * *

One Year Later

Rose sighed as she entered her apartment "This is getting ridiculous this makes thirteen arrests this week."

"Fifteen" Poppy corrected "I had to arrest an older couple earleir today."

"At this rate the town will be abandoned by the end of the year." Rose sighed.

Cosmos smiled an obviously fake smile "Come in guys look on the bright side..."

"What brightside!" Poppy snapped "If you hadn't noticed Cosmos were the only Rune knights left! The others already decided to get out of this shit show! Now the three of us have to personally arrest our friends multiple times a day!"

"W-we could get a pie... from Jacelin's shop." Cosmos said "That always cheers us up!"

"You had to arrest her last week remember Cosmos." Rose said "Besides if you keep stress eating you'll get fat."

"I-I'm going to have a talk with Saxam." Cosmos decided "Maybe he can explain all this to me."

"What makes you think this time will be different from the others?" Poppy asked "He'll just brush us off again."

"Still... I have to try." Cosmos decided.

"Alright but..." Rose places her hand on her sister's shoulder "If things get dicey let us know."

"Yeah we're family we'll trust your judgement." Poppy agreed.

Cosmos smiled "It's just the captain you guys what the worst that can happen."

'A whole lot'

* * *

"So it appears that you found me out." Saxam said darkly he stood in front of a large machine at the top were hundreds of captured phantoms and at the bottom a giant cat filled with spectral essence.

"Wh-what is this?" Cosmos stuttered "Miss Jacelin... and everyone else we arrested... what are you doing to them?"

"I'm doing what's nessesary. That is what Councilwomen Jinah asked of me."

"But it's so... so..."

"Inhumane?" Saxam asked "I think so too. But then agian they won't die will they? People like them are too stubborn to die, to determined to not let their story end. Besides they'll be helping to create a better world."

"A better world?" Cosmos asked.

"A world that humanity can't ruin, a world where we won't hate each other due to our gender or color of our skin." Saxam grit his teeth "Or our heritage. A world filled with demons."

"Demons are you mad!" Cosmos shrieked.

Saxam ignored the girls cries "A world where everyone is deformed! A world where everyone's a monster! If we're all terrifying disgusting monsters then nobody can discriminate against the other! If everyone's the same there will be no hate!"

"Your insane!" Cosmos panicked and tried to escape.

Saxam grabbed her arm "Where do you think your going exactly? Not leaving I hope. Not going off to tell the council? Lord Ricardio needs this operation to go smoothly so here's what's going to happen." Sweat trilled down Cosmos' meal as she stared into Saxam's hard cold eyes "You are going to stay here collecting specters for me otherwise those sisters of yours will be joining them in the underworld understood?"

"Ye...yes sir." Cosmos gasped.

"Good" Saxam let out a savage grin "Now go and see you sisters I spent so much time training you it would truly be a shame to kill you here."

* * *

Present Day

"There's no point in fighting him Saxam will just kill you if you try." Cosmos said.

"Ricardio..." Marco mumbled.

"Hm? Does that name sound familiar to you?" Sakura asked.

"When I looked into Viper's memories he mentioned a man named Ricardio." Marco explained "The man turned his daughter into a snake as if it were the most simple thing in the world."

"Oh perfect and this guy answers to him?" Pete sighed.

"I think it's a safe assumption that this Councilwomen works with this Ricardio figure as well." Sakura noted.

"Ugh look one crisis at a time alright." Marco said "If we can sneak into Saxam's base, save Ricco and Yoro, then get the hell out of dodge we should be good right?"

"Ok but how do we get into the base?" Pete asked.

"I could let you in." Cosmos offered.

All eyes were on their captive and Marco smirked "And you thought bringing her here was a stupid idea."

"Shut up Marco" Pete deadpanned.


	13. Seasonal Sisters Rose and Poppy

Chapter 13 Seasonal Sisters Rose and Poppy

"Where am I?" Yoro had woke up to the soft sound of a harmonica. "Ugh... my head what happened?"

"We're in prison Yoro. To be killed on the morrow." Ricco said cheerfully.

"You sound a bit too happy about that." Yoro sighed "By the way why do you have a harmonica?"

"For if I ever get arrested." Ricco explained "I keep it in my Requip space."

"Requip space?" Yoro frowned as he looked at the magic sealing cuffs he was stuck in. "Don't these handcuffs prevent the use of magic though? Oh wait you probably forced them off right?! Well if you can do it so can I!" Yoro tried to force the cuffs apart but it was to no avail.

"I didn't force them off stupid." Ricco said "I just used my magic."

"Ricco What are you talking about?" Yoro asked "Your acting way too much like an airhead."

"Shhhhhhhhh Shut up" Ricco commanded "Watch this shit." **"Magma"** Burning hot lava shot out of Ricco's hands and melted the bars. "Ta-da!"

"Whatever" Yoro grumbled "I could've done that too if my magic wasn't all messed up."

Ricco giggled "Don't be all grumpy buddy! Once those cuffs are off you'll be breaking down doors for sure!"

"Okay what the hell is wrong with you?" Yoro asked "Did you get drugged or something while I was knocked out?"

"I dunnõ" Ricco singsonged "Oh what's over here?"

Ricco raced out of the cell door and into the dark hallways of the prison.

"Hey Ricco Wait for me!" Yoro yelled as he frantically chased after his suddenly ditzy friend.

* * *

"Hey Rose what's the matter?" Poppy and Rose had decided to take the long way to the holding cells. Neither of them particularly liked keeping track of the prisoners.

"How do you think all of that Spectral Essence was obtained?" Rose asked.

"Huh well that's a weird question." Poppy said "If I had to guess I'd say it's probably because all the ghosts that live, used to live here" Poppy corrected "caused a large amount of Spectral essence to accumulate."

Rose's mouth was left agape "That- that's actually a pretty rational explanation. But I don't think it's the correct one. Try something more crazy."

"Okay then" Poppy shrugged "A nuke was launched in the year -X43 and"

"Never mind!" Rose interrupted "I keep forgetting it's either completely insane or nothing at all with you."

Poppy frowned and took Ricco's bow off of her back. "Hey Rose does anything seem weird about this bow to you?"

"I don't see what this has to do with our current conversation but no it seems like a normal bow to me." Rose answered.

"You sure?" Poppy asked "Here try holding it maybe."

Rose took the weapon out of Poppy's hands and immediately felt the effects. "It feels like all my magic is being suppressed." Rose said "Why would that kid use a weapon like this unless..."

"Unless what?" Poppy asked.

"Unless he has magic too volatile to use regularly." Rose finished "And If that's the case those magic cuffs aren't going to do jack shit against him!"

"Wow your really smart! You figured that out real fast!"

Rise and Poppy immediately turned their attention to the two figures at the end of the hall. Ricco was waving towards the two of them excitedly while Yoro cracked his knuckles. "Looks like a prison brawl." Yoro joked "And now that those cuffs are off my magic power is through the roof."

Ricco slipped over to the two girls and snatched his bow back from Rose. Once he did his entire body glowed dark blue and he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god." He muttered "My head is finally clear."

"What just happened?!" Yoro asked "You we're acting like a moron and now your all cool and collected! What the hell is this?!"

Ricco sighed "Disaster magic as you know is incredibly violent. In order to combat this mages that use it flow their magic though a medium. After a certain amount of time that medium becomes almost like an extension of our bodies. Not only does this increase our magic capacity but if this medium is removed a large amount of magic power is stuffed into the users body clouding their mind and forcing them to act... like an idiot to say it nicely."

"Sounds dangerous" Poppy said excitedly "But your forgetting we have something you don't."

"Years of experience, and constant training." Rose finished.

"What makes you think we don't have the second thing?" Yoro asked.

"Don't underestimate us just because we're younger then you." Ricco warned "You may have caught us off guard last time but we won't make that mistake again."

* * *

When Marco and the others arrived at the base an alarm could be heard blaring from the inside. "Aw come on." Marco whined "we haven't even done anything yet."

"It's just a security measure." Cosmos assured them "I'll just insert the password and we'll be able to get inside without any issues."

"A password of course." Pete said "We'd never be able to get inside without you then."

"Is the password password?" Marco and Sakura asked at the same time.

"How'd you know?" Cosmos said shocked.

"I hate everything" Pete muttered "Why would you have such an easy to guess password?"

"Nobody is stupid enough to fight an Officer of the magic council." Cosmos answered "That and we didn't want to bother changing it from the default."

"Until now apparently" Everyone turned their attention to the roof where Saxam and another man stood menacingly. Upon closer inspection the man next to Saxam wasn't even a man but instead a machine. It looked almost completely human but the ridges along the skin and rough edge gave away the disguise. His mechanical eyes were a bright red and dark blue hair covered one of his eyes.

"No way..." Cosmos gasped.

"What is it?" Marco asked.

"That's one of Scrap Metal's android soldiers!" Cosmos said "Saxam captured it awhile ago and sent it back here to be stored. There was talk of reprogramming it to serve the council but I never would have imagined he would go through with it."

"It's such a shame. I really don't like having any blood on my hands. I had such a nice streak going as well." Saxam pouted "I scared away all the Rune knights, I begged to be sent to do a job where killing others would be unnecessary, I even made myself to listen to the chairmen ramble on about god knows what so I could have this position. But there's work to be done and we'll I guess I technically won't have any blood on my hands this way. Alpha take care of them."

The Android sighed "Such a bother, Whatever you say I suppose." Alpha leaped off of the roof.

"It's truly a shame" Saxam sighed "I guess I'll have to tell your sisters their sister was killed by the savage dark mages." Saxam took out his notebook "A true tragedy, that one such as thee, would fail to see, the effects of betraying me. I'll at least tell them you took those mages out with you."

"What do I not get any credit?" Alpha muttered

"Is it weird that actually makes me feel better?" Cosmos asked.

"Yes" everyone including the android said.

"Well I guess I've got my orders then." Alpha sighed "No hard feelings but I've got to kill you all now."

"Nah it's cool" Sakura said "Death threats are pretty normal in our line of business."

"In my short time here twelve people have already sworn vengeance." Marco deadpanned.

"What do you people even do?" Cosmos asked.

"Were the Searchers" Pete answered.

"An independent guild" Marco continued.

"Dedicated to the elimination of every dark guild in Foire." Sakura finished.

Jacob the reporter, who had escaped the grasp of the lieutenant Maria and chased after Pete, had stars in his eyes "Aweeeeeesome" he whispered "Dark mages taking out dark mages! If this isn't the story of the year I don't know what will be!"

"You three go on ahead!" Sakura said "I'll take on this bucket of bolts."

"No I'll stay behind with you." Cosmos said "I already unlocked the door for you and since Saxam's already had practice using my magic he'll have a harder time fighting you then me."

"Right if he copies your magic he'll have a larger advantage." Pete said "Alright we'll go and rescue Ricco and Yoro."

"Good luck Sakura!" Marco called "And Cosmos if you even think of betraying us I'll kill you!"

"Ehehe... wouldn't think of it." Cosmos laughed nervously. 'Welp there goes that option.'

"Oh don't worry Marco I don't need luck." Sakura shot back.

"Oh no... my targets are escaping." Alpha said dismissively "No please stop..."

"You know you don't seem very motivated." Sakura noted.

"Eh I'm only programmed to take orders from the boss seriously. I'm really only going fighting you out of obligation. That and I'm bored." Alpha shrugged.

"Oh that makes sense." Sakura said.

"No it doesn't!" Cosmos snapped.

"But in that case why not fight your employer? I'm sure he'd be a greater challenge then two teens." Sakura asked.

Alpha's eyes glowed bright blue "Order number 237: No matter how much he may annoy you under no circumstance are you to attack Saxam this command will become null and void after the operation at Chirapa Town is complete."

"So you weren't captured but instead gifted to us by Scrap Metal Huh?" Cosmos asked "Why am I not surprised."

"Because it was a pretty predictable turn of events." Sakura supplied.

"Enough talking" Alpha said **"Combat Protocol Active"**

* * *

"Poppy formation 52 get ready!" Rose called.

"You got it sis!" Poppy crouched down and Rose jumped onto her shoulders. **"Seasonal Form"**

"What was the point of that?" Yoro asked.

"I don't know and that's what scares me." Ricco muttered.

 **"Beginning of Spring Land of Green"** The metal floor slowly turned into a lush green field, the walls were covered in tree bark, and the ceiling seemed to turn transparent to let sunlight flow into the room.

"No way!" Ricco gasped "They transformed the entire room! What kind of power do they have!"

"Less gawking more fighting!" Yoro yelled "Besides it's easier for me to use my magic in a field like this then a standard building." **"Earth Make Crossbow"** three giant crossbows grew out of the earth and shot bolts at Maria and Poppy.

"Ha! How simple minded of you." Poppy laughed **"Roots of Yggdrasil"** Giant roots shot out of the ground and surrounded Poppy and Rose protecting them from Yoro's attack.

"So all your attacks are plant based then?" Ricco asked "In that case I know just the thing to get rid of you with." **"Red Arrow Wildfire"** A single red arrow lodged itself in Poppy's barrier and flames rapidly spread across it although it didn't seem to do any actual damage.

Poppy smirked from inside her barrier 'Unlike Cosmos's flowers and Rose's petals my roots can't be damaged by mere flames. Not only that but my barrier absorbs the carbon dioxide we exhale and convert it oxygen so we don't have to worry about suffocation either. '

"Damn" Yoro whistled "That's a strong tree."

"i should have figured" Ricco sighed "Yggdrasil is called the world tree after all, an attack named after it is sure to be able to handle a few flames."

"But it's still just a tree right?" Yoro asked "Which means it can be uprooted." **"Earth Make Pitfall"** The ground under Rose and Poppy collapsed to reveal that the roots surrounded the mages completely instead of just above ground.

"Nice try kids but my defenses won't crumble that easily" Poppy boasted.

"Lets proceed to step two." Rose commanded.

"You got it sis" **"Middle of Spring Thousand Buds"** Vines began to grow out of the walls and floor. They were covered in thorns and tiny red buds.

"What in the world kind of attack is this?" Ricco muttered.

Yoro's eyes widened "Ricco get over here now!" **"Earth Make Dome"** Yoro covered both himself and Ricco in a dome made of rock just as the thorns from the vines shot out in every direction. Once the onslaught was over Yoro hesitantly took down the barrier.

Rose grinned once he did **"End of Spring Full Bloom"** The red flower buds on the vines opened and exploded right where Ricco and Yoro were standing engulfing them both.

"Ha all that bravado for nothing!" Poppy said smugly "I was expecting a clash for the ages not a street brawl."

"It's not over yet." Rose warned.

"Huh what are you talking about?" Poppy asked "They can't possibly be able to fight after that right?"

 **"White Arrow Freeze"** Another arrow lodged itself into Poppy's barrier freezing it instead of burning it.

"Does that answer your question?" Rose deadpanned.

"Shit!" Poppy cursed "My barrier isn't suited to handle ice!"

"In that case I think it's about time the seasons change." Rose said **"Beginning of Summer Blazing Heat"** The temperature in the room began to increase and the ice surrounding the two sisters began to melt.

However now it was Ricco's turn to smirk "Yoro hit it with everything you've got!"

"You got it!" **"Earth Make Pillar"** A massive stone pillar shot out of the ground and launched the barrier high into the sky. **"Earth Make Grenade Launcher"** Small grenades popped out of the ground and exploded where Poppy and Rose were hidden turning their defense to dust.

 **"Petals in the Breeze"** A swarm of petals came out from under Rose's sleeves to carry her and Poppy away from the explosion.

Ricco grinned 'Just as I thought even thought the ice was able to lodge itself I between the roots of her shield. Even though the ice melted her defense had weakened enough so that Yoro could take it out.'

"Were going to have to try and stay out of range from now on sis." Poppy said "Now that they know how to deal with my barrier there's nothing stopping them from destroying it again."

"That's fine" Rose said "This next attack would be detrimental if we were still on the ground anyways. **"Middle Of Summer Solstice"** The ground began to heat up and the grass started to catch ablaze.

"Oh come on really?' Yoro sighed "Don't you know that ground is strong against fire?" **"Earth Make Floor"** The fire was quickly extinguished as an earth slab covered the entire field burying the grass and plants.

"Now if you don't mind" Ricco said "I don't care to see what the End of Summer will bring." **"Yellow Arrow Thunderstorm"** A single yellow arrow was lodged into the ceiling and a dark grey cloud spread from where it landed.

"Is it raining?" Poppy asked.

"Incredible" Rose muttered "A single arrow was all it took for him to create a full sized storm. What kind of powers do these kids have?"

"Yoro!"

"Don't worry I know the plan!" Yoro yelled **"Earth Make Catapult"** Three catapults rose from out of the ground **"Requip"** and Yoro threw metal rods into each of them. He then sent the rods flying in the air up towards Rose and Poppy. The latter of which managed to catch one.

Rose's eyes widened "The thunderstorm of course! Poppy get rid of that thing right away!"

But it was already too late lightning struck the rod shocking both the sisters. The duo fell off of the petals they were riding and created a small crater in the hard dirt floor. Leaving both sisters laying on the ground barely conscious.

"Sorry about the trouble" Ricco said "But I'm not going to be sending the rest of my life in prison."

"So what's the plan now Ricco?" Yoro asked.

"Now we find Marco and Pete and get the hell out of this ghost town." Ricco answered.


	14. Alpha of Scrap Metal

Chapter 14 Alpha of Scrap Metal

"Cero cannot believe you let a simple reporter escape your grasp." Cero deadpanned.

"Could you shut up?" Maria muttered "He had teleportation magic what did you expect me to do?"

"You've trained with Doranbolt." Cero objected "You know how to deal with teleportation."

"I was expecting it from him though right?" Maria countered "Besides how much does a single reporter really matter in the long run?"

"Not much Cero supposes." Cero said "But you'll never be promoted to Officer with that kind of attitude. Poor Maria will stay oh so broke."

"Not everything's about money understand?" Maria said "Or does everyone have your one track mind?"

"Bah! You have no respect for Cero!"

"Will you focus already?" Maria asked "Your supposed to be the one in charge here aren't you?"

"Your right" Cero sighed "From Saxam's lack of response Cero can only assume that he has something to do with this ghost town becomeing a..."

"Ghost town?" Maria suggested.

Cero sighed in annoyance "Yes Cero guesses that would be the appropriate term. So Cero's next course of action should be to assert Cero's authority and question Saxam forcefully."

"Hmmm I wonder will we run into those children agian?" Maria mused "I'd love to steal away that pink haired one right?"

"How the hell should Cero know what your thinking." Cero grumbled "It's always questions with you. Although Cero does see your point if Cero could convert the Dragon slayer to being a runeknight it could grant Cero a huge pay raise."

"I suppose I should have expected that huh?" Maria sighed.

* * *

"Combat protocall huh?" Sakura asked "So he's really a machine."

"Was there any doubt that I wasn't?" Alpha asked.

"No not really but confirmation is always nice."

"Can you stop being so casual about this!" Cosmos asked "This guy has no qualms with killing us!"

"It's true I don't" Alpha informed them.

"Hey calm down already." Sakura said "We can handle this he's outnumbered and we have the advantage here."

"We do?" Cosmos asked.

Sakura glanced at the slowly setting sun "Just give me a few minutes. Once the sun goes down this battle is ours."

"What's the sun have to do with anything?" Cosmos asked.

"Just trust me on this alright." **"Summon Tengu"**

The card Sakura was holding burst into a whirlwind and Tengu came flying out the top of it. "Tengu here to serve Miss Saku-awwww" Tengu came dropping down to the ground "Were fighting again? But I wanted to play, were always fighting Miss Sakura."

"Oh no I'm not falling for that again." Sakura objected "I just gave you a whole month where we did nothing but play."

"Tsk, fine" Tengu conceded "Who are we fighting then? The flower chick or the robot?"

"Robot/Flower chick" both Sakura and Alpha said at the same time.

Sakura glared at Alpha "Do you mind?"

"Sorry I'm bored" Alpha shrugged "Are you guys ready to fight now?"

"Wait how do robots even get bored?" Tengu muttered.

"I've found it best not to question it." Alpha admitted.

"Ugh!" Cosmos groaned "Were not getting anywhere by sitting around talking like this!"

There was a brief period of silence.

"But we aren't sitting."

That's all it took, that last remark from Alpha was all that was needed to throw Cosmos over the edge. **"Flytrap"**

As soon as the words left Cosmos' mouth Alpha was swallowed while by a massive Venus flytrap. "Good, patience is beautiful but I can only spare so much of it on idiots like him."

"Well hope you have a bit more to spare, because that attack didn't do very much." Sakura deadpanned.

"What?!"

Sure enough Alpha casually pushed the flytrap's mouth apart and stepped back into the pavement. "Well I'm sticky now." Alpha sighed "I hope your happy about that."

"That's impossible, my plant's acid should have corroded your skin away. There's no way you could survive." Cosmos muttered.

"Wait weren't you trying to use that on me earlier?" Sakura muttered.

"Corrosive to the skin yes. But your forgetting I'm made of metal." Alpha replied.

Jacob, who was still hiding in the alleyways, was both terrified and excited by this new development. Excited due to the story that he could get out of an encounter like this and horrified that there was a very high probability that he would die today. But the excitement won out in the end and he stayed hidden.

"Shit so what's the plan now?" Cosmos asked.

"Well I was trying to stall him until sunset, but now that isn't an option. So instead we'll have to hold him off long enough for night to fall." Sakura answered.

"So what I'm hearing is that I have exactly fifteen minutes to kill the both of you." Alpha replied casually.

"Shit how did he hear us!" Cosmos muttered.

"He's a robot take a wild guess how!" Sakura shot back.

 **"Target Locked"** Alpha raised his palm which was now glowing light blue **"Combat Spell: Number 532-Water Sphere"**

* * *

"Looks like the road splits here." Marco said. He and Pete has been wandering the base for a while now and hadn't managed to locate a single person. "This is such a pain. It's hard to track those two down when they're moving around in unfamiliar territory like this."

"I say we go left" Pete decided "when you don't know where your going you always follow the left wall."

A quick sniff of the air was all it took to tell Marco that was a bad idea. "No way, I can smell a large amount of magic power coming from that direction. We're going right."

"So what?" Pete asked "We already know what Saxam's magic is, we can definitely handle him."

"Well not all of us want to get into a fight at every opportunity." Marco shot back.

"This town is suffering Marco." Pete growled "I'm not going to sit back and do nothing because your too lazy to fight."

"Why don't you just try to think logically for once. If we can find Yoro and Ricco before we encounter Saxam we'll have a much better chance of winning." Marco argued.

"Look I say we go left, if we run into Saxam we can take him out." Pete said firmly.

"No were going right and we'll regroup and think of a plan first."

"We go left!"

"No we go right!"

"Here"

Marco and Pete stiffened as they turned to see Saxam stand menacingly behind them.

"You two will be staying right here."

* * *

 **"Synthesis"** Just as quickly as it appeared Alpha's attack was destroyed.

"Awesome..." Jacob whispered "She must have absorbed the water using her plant magic."

"That attack was beautiful." Cosmos said "I just had to take it for myself." Four large plants sprouted up from behind Cosmos at the end of their stalks were giant red buds.

"Very interesting." Alpha muttered "Do tell did you use the water from my attack to strengthen those plants? I can sense that they're much stronger then the flytrap you used before."

"How astute of you." Cosmos replied "It's true my plant magic allows me to cancel out any and all water based attacks and then use them to strengthen my own arsenal."

"Then I'll have to change my fighting style a bit." Alpha in the span of a single second unsheathed a katana from his side, charged towards Cosmos, and was stopped by Sakura. His eyes widened in surprise. "It appears that I've underestimated your speed girl."

Sakura smirked she knocked the sword away from Alpha using the lunar she blocked it with. "Don't expect me to stay on the sidelines just because I have summons."

"I will account for that in the future." Alpha nodded "Starting now." **"Protection Spell: Number 234-Atlantian Gate"**

A wall of water raised from the concrete and caught Tengu, who had been attempting to land a drop kick from behind. "Wah! How'd he catch me so easily?!"

"You may be fast..." Alpha disrupted the spell and sent Tengu flying into a nearby building "But your speed can never pierce my defences. As for you..." Alpha turned to face Cosmos. **"Status Spell: Number 154-Monsoon"**

"Whoa!" Jason exclaimed from the sidelines "What's with the rain all of a sudden?"

"So it's raining now? That's your counter?" Cosmos asked "It'll just make me stronger you know. Now face the wrath of my garden!" **"Bullet Seed"**

The four flower buds surrounding Cosmos opened up, revealing four barrels, the end part of a gun, that began to shoot seeds at Alpha in rapid succession.

Alpha shook his head **"Protection Spell 234-Atlant-"**

Alpha was cut off from his Spell however when Sakura charged forward slashing her Katana wildly. "Such savage technique." He muttered "Do you ever think before acting?"

Sakura smirked "Says the guy who fell into my trap."

Alpha looked above him to see Tengu ready to cast a spell down at him. Unfortunately Alpha didn't have enough time to avoid the blow.

 **"Twister"** Not only did Tengu's attack cause damage on it's own but it also made Alpha unable to dodge Cosmos' attack.

"Awwwwesome" Jacob muttered "While Alpha was paying attention to Sakura he failed to notice Tengu's trap." Jacob was writing down notes of the battle at a breakneck pace. "If this doesn't make the front cover then nothing will!"

While it seemed like Cosmos and Sakura had the upper hand everything turned once the bullets stop firing. "Hm? What's happened that attack should have gone on for a great deal longer?" She turned to face her plants and was shocked to see that all four of them had died. "What! How could this of happened?!"

"You know for a plant mage you don't know all that much about Biology." Alpha taunted "Don't you know what happens when a plant consumes too much water?"

"Of course that's what the rain was for." Sakura muttered.

"Well it doesn't matter!" Cosmos declared "We've already inflicted a large amount of damage on you. You won't be able to stand there for much longer!"

"Your right" Alpha agreed "Which is why I'll have to start fighting seriously." **"Support Spell 179-Water Clone"** Two blobs if water rose up from the pavement and slowly shaped themselves into mirror images of Alpha. "There now our numbers are even."

'Shit!' Sakura cursed 'There's still another five minutes until the sun sets completely. But I'm not sure if we'll even be able to hold out for that long.'

"You know your kinda weird for a robot." Tengu said.

"Hm? How so?" Alpha inquired.

Sakura let out an internal sigh of relief. 'Leave it up to Tengu's childish nature to create the perfect distraction.'

"Well aren't they supposed to be all cold and I don't know robotic." Tengu gestured to Alpha who was slouching and yawning. "I'm pretty sure robots don't need sleep either."

Alpha looked almost mortified by that notion "That's the most despicable thing I've ever heard! Although..."

"Although?" Tengu prodded.

"The newer model androids are more in tune to what your talking about." Alpha admitted "For whatever reason Master Morkyne removed all the emotional functions for the generation two models..."

"Newer generation?" Cosmos muttered "so there are more of you androids?"

"Hundreds more." Alpha blinked and then facepalmed "I don't know why I told you all that. Master Morkyne shouldn't have programmed me to be so open with people."

'We have one minute left.' Sakura thought 'If we can keep him standing there for another minute I can pull out my trump card.' "Look Alpha it's clear that we don't have to fight. We can let bygones be bygones and pretend that none of this ever happened."

"As tempting as that sounds I'll have to decline." Alpha answered "After all..." The three clones moved at once striking down Sakura, Cosmos, and Tengu managing to dispel the latter of the three. "Orders are absolute."

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed.

"It was a nice distraction." Alpha said "It would most certainly have worked on a human. The only problem is that I know I have to defeat you by sunset, I had set multiple alarms to keep me reminded."

"No way..." Cosmos muttered "I thought we had the upper hand but he was playing us this whole time."

"Now if you don't mind I'm getting kinda bored." Alpha yawned "So I'm just going to end this here. **"Combat Spell: Number 125-Tidal Chain"** The three Alpha's had molded water into long chains with blades at the end of each chain. All at once they threw the chains at Sakura

Cosmos gasped "N-no way h-he couldn't of..."

"He killed her!" Jacob gasped.

* * *

Still locking eyes with their captor Marco's entire body stiffened suddenly. 'Sakura's scent... It's weakened significantly... All I can smell is blood... my god what's happening outside."

"Hm it appears that Alpha's almost finished outside. Only that traitor Cosmos still seems to be alive."

"B-but Sakura was outside." Pete stammered "You mean to tell me that she's!"

"Dead yes" Saxam replied casually "Oh don't look so surprised, your fighting a force well beyond your capabilities. You'll be joining her soon enough."

"You bastard" Marco growled, his entire body was covered in a sinister purple aura, similarly Pete's body was covered in a black aura. "I'll kill you for that!"

* * *

Alpha sighed "Such a shame she had to die so soon. I was truly curious about what that trump card of hers was... wait a second." Alpha glared at where his chain had struck "Where's her body?" All that was left on the ground was a large pool of blood.

Suddenly both of Alpha's water clones were struck and dispelled and the original was thrown back several feet.

"What the hell was that?!"

Standing in front of Alpha was a giant beast with dark brown fur and sharp hazel eyes. In his mouth was Sakura, who was bleeding wildly and gasping for air. On his head was Kappa who was currently tending to Sakura's wounds. "Your going to pay for making our mistress bleed like that. You could have killed her!"

"That was the plan yes." Alpha replied casually "I must admit that I'm impressed though, you managed to take her away from my chains right before they pierced her heart.

The creature growled "Kappa! Take Sakura inside your card! She needs to be healed somewhere safe."

"I know that much Furi!" Kappa snapped back "I'm senile not retarded!" Nevertheless Kappa complied and both of them were transformed into a single red card.

"Flower girl!"

Cosmos jumped when Furi called her out.

"Keep Sakura's card safe don't you dare let any harm come to it!" Furi ordered.

"Y-yes of course!" Cosmos stuttered.

"And you reporter!"

Jacob yelped having finally been caught snooping.

"Either help out or run away! I don't care which!"

Surprisingly enough the reporter stepped forward after placing a lacrima in his camera. Everybody involved looked incredibly surprised "So the reporter has a backbone? Can't say I'm not surprised."

Jacob's looked at Alpha in the eyes but his shaking legs betrayed his false show of confidence. "This could be story of the year. My pride as a reporter could never allow me to pass up a chance like this."

Alpha nodded in acknowledgment having grown a bit more respect for the man. "A noble task, but sadly not one you'll be aloud to preform. Order: 34 Never let any information about Scrap Metal's inner workings release to the public."

"Ooohhh" Jacob laughed nervously "Well uh... luckily this guy over here is going to beat ya first!"

Furi growled unsure whether the reporter was the bravest or most cowardly person he had ever met. "So I can only assume that your this trump card I've been hearing about."

"Your as good as dead now android" Furi smirked "During the day I'm only about as strong as Tengu is, but at night my strength multiplies tenfold."

"Ah but if I understand you Yo-Kai correctly, you all return to the mythical Yo-Kai forest once your summoner has been killed right?" Alpha said "So all I have to do is destroy that card your summoner is being healed in right?"

"That's assuming you'll make it that far."

Alpha laughed **"Support Spell 179-Water Clone"** "Oh don't you worry I'm sure we'll make it." About two dozen Alpha's all said at once.

Jacob gulped, Cosmos whimpered softly, and Furi pulled back into an offensive position. "This just got a lot more complicated."

* * *

"Ricco you know I think we may have gotten the short end of the stick." Yoro deadpanned.

"What makes you say that?" Ricco asked.

"I don't know." Yoro sighed "I just feel that we may have gotten a really lame fight compared to everyone else."

(Meanwhile Marco and Pete are staring Saxam down ready to face off."

"No way" Ricco waved him off "There's no way those guys got a cooler fight then us. We always get the best fights."

(Outside Cosmos, Jacob, and Furi are fighting an army of Alpha's to protect Sakura while she's healed.)

"Yeah we fought a two of their elite guard at once. What could possibly top that a robot? A shapeshifter?" Yoro said confidently.

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

Jacob yelped as he ducked under one of the Alpha clones' chains. While the clone was preoccupied trying to bring the chain back to him, Jacob teleported begins it and impaled it with a beam of light from his camera.

Cosmos similarly was fending off against Alpha's dopplegangers with ease impairing them with thorns and vines. "This is getting ridiculous! Where's the original already!"

"I don't know!" Furi growled "They all smell the same I can't track him down."

"There are far to many of them!" Jacob added "We'll run out of magic power before long!"

"In that case cover your ears you two!" Furi commanded.

Jacob and Cosmos looked at each other confused, but eventually complied. **"Moonlit Chant"** Furi stood firmly on the ground and howled as loud as he could towards the moon sending giant shockwaves throughout the battle field. Strangely enough despite affecting all of the Alpha clones, Cosmos and Jacob weren't pushed back at all.

"What in the world was that?" Jacob asked.

"It's part of my night magic." Furi explained "Anyone that hears my howl during the night will suffer massive damage."

"Then how are we fine?" Cosmos asked.

"You were holding your ears duh." Furi answered childishly.

"Impressive but..." three chains spawned from the darkness and pierced through the three fighters. Stabbing Jacob in the arm, Cosmos in the leg, and Furi through the chest. Thankfully since he was a spirit and didn't have any vital organs to worry about Furi survived the attack.

"You know..." Alpha was scraped and bruised from the long battle and was panting heavily. "This is taking much longer then I had first thought. So if you don't mind I'll be ending things now with my final atta-"

Alpha in the middle of his rant didn't notice Furi stand up and charge at him with unimaginable speed. **"Night Strike"**

"Heh" Alpha smirked "Lucky... shot..." with that the robotic soldier finally powered down.


End file.
